Inside the Shadows
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Oichi has lost everything she ever cared about. Was there a reason why she should continue to live? Oichi-centered and MasaIchi, set after the anime.
1. Tiger's Den

Inside the Shadows

Disclaimer: Other than a copy of Devil King, Sengoku Basara 2, Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes, and Sengoku Basara Battle Arena, I do not own Sengoku Basara. If I did, Oichi should been more useful in the anime.

Author's Note: Oichi's my favorite character… in both Basara and Musou. Actually, my two favorites are the same for both Basara and Musou. Anyway, this is set after the anime and is centered on Oichi. Pairings include… OichixNagamasa and OichixMasamune… later on… with hints of other pairings.

Chapter 1: Inside the Tiger's Den

_She was running frantically, her eyes shimmering with tears that threatened to fall. She could see his back now, his armor shining against the sunlight. With a feeble voice, she called out, "Nagamasa-sama!"_

_Before she could reach him, she fell on the grass. She continued to stare at him as he turned around and she pleaded, "Run!"_

_Ear shattering sounds filled the air as her eyes widened. Time slowed as he began to fall. It resumed when she screamed, "Nagamasa-sama!"_

_As she run towards him, everything stopped and her eyes widened as she was now the one falling all of a sudden. As she fell, the doors opened and two figures emerged. One of them was the young tiger of Kai, the other…_

"_Dokuganryu…" she whispered as she landed on the floor with a thud. Her eyes stared intently at the one eye of the man. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she tried her best to breathe, whispering, "Thank you…"_

_She had forgotten what else she may have said as the pain that emerged from her chest began to spread, numbing her after what felt like an eternity of pain. _

_But she never forgot that single eye that stared intently at her as her lips moved. How they had blazed with various emotions…_

_Surprise…_

_Confusion…_

_Pity…_

_Anger…?_

_She had wanted to ask…_

'_Do you… hate Ichi too?'_

_But she never got a chance to ask as her eyes began to close. That's when she felt herself being swallowed slowly as if she was in a middle of a swamp. She opened her eyes once more but she could not see anything. No… that wasn't right…_

_She saw everything…_

_An endless darkness…_

'_Is this hell?' She had mumbled softly. Nothing answered her. She could not even see herself. But she continued to slowly be swallowed. She did not resist._

'_This is Ichi's fate. It's all Ichi's fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." As if she was reciting a mantra, she continually whispered the same phrase over and over again._

_Then…_

"_Ichi!" A voice far, far away called out to her. _

_The first thing that came into her mind was…_

"_Nagamasa-sama?" Her voice came to a whisper, "Where are you, Nagamasa-sama?"_

_Instead of replying her, the voice continued to call her out, "Ichi!"_

"_Nagamasa-sama!" She yelled, reaching out a hand to where she felt that the voice was coming from. _

"_Nagamasa-sama! Nagamasa-sama!" Forcing her entire body to move, Oichi forced her body to move towards the endless darkness._

"Nagamasa-sama!" Oichi gasped as she felt a jolt of pain coming from her chest. She fell on the soft futon once more, wincing in pain.

"Oi, oi, you shouldn't get up all of a sudden." A voice suddenly told her. Turning around, she came face to face with a man wearing a camouflage ninja suit, "Well… at least you're awake."

"Danna! Oichi-hime is awake!" he shouted, turning away from Oichi. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Hah… Well, guess I have to see him personally."

When Oichi realized that he was about to leave, she weakly grabbed his shirt and whispered, "Wait…"

He turned around and faced Oichi, a bit surprised at the sudden gesture. Oichi whispered against the protest of her pain, "Where… am I?"

"You're-"

Before he could answer, the sliding door opened and a man wearing a red armor appeared before them, "Sasuke! Is it true?! Oichi-hime is awake?!"

The man he called Sasuke sighed once more and gently pried Oichi's hand off his shirt. Oichi realized that it was the young tiger of Kai. Facing the young tiger, Sasuke nodded and answered, "She's awake but she's still in pain."

"Ah! Then let me get the doctor!" The young tiger shouted, about to run but stopped abruptly when Sasuke grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"I'll get the doctor, Danna…" Sasuke said, forcing the man to sit next to Oichi's bed. Oichi stared at the man and Sasuke whispered, "She's asking where she is. I believe Danna is more suitable to explain it to her."

With that said, Sasuke disappeared, leaving Oichi alone with the loud man. The man looked at Oichi and bowed, "Please forgive my late introduction, Oichi-hime. I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, a retainer for Takeda Shingen of the Takeda clan."

"Take… da…" Oichi repeated slowly, even if she knew that already. It was as if she was repeating the word to get a hold of reality.

"Yes." Yukimura nodded, "At the present, you are in the main house of the Takeda. Sasuke, the shinobi that had been with you, carried you from the ruins of Azuchi castle. The doctor said that… Oichi-hime should have died."

"Eh?"

"Even the doctor couldn't explain it. The bullet should have pierced Oichi-hime's heart but… it stopped…" Yukimura looked sad all of a sudden, "He said that it would be a miracle if Oichi-hime was to ever wake up again."

"A… miracle…" Oichi repeated softly.

"Oichi… hime?" Yukimura curiously raised his head and his eyes widened as he saw tears falling from Oichi's eyes, "D-D-Does it hurt, Oichi-hime?"

"Why?" Oichi covered her eyes, "Why? Why does a miracle have to happen?"

"Eh?"

"Danna, I brought the doctor-" Sasuke appeared once more and he blinked as he saw Oichi obviously hiding her tears while Yukimura looked like he didn't know what to do. Sasuke smirked inwardly and teased his master, "Oi, oi, Danna, it's not nice to make a girl cry. Especially a princess…"

"Wha-! I-I-I didn't-! I mean-! Ah!" Yukimura lowly bowed his head, "Forgive me, Oichi-hime!"

Sasuke snickered, "Okay, okay. Danna, let's leave this to the doctor."

Sasuke took Yukimura by the collar and dragged him outside. Sliding the door closed, Sasuke let the doctor and Oichi have some privacy. From outside the sliding door, both of them could hear the quiet sobs of Oichi. Sasuke looked at Yukimura and saw him sitting patiently in front of the door. Sasuke took a few seconds before asking, "Danna… what are you doing?"

"I am waiting." Yukimura answered.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and asked once more, "… For… what?"

"I am waiting for the doctor to finish so I may apologize to Oichi-hime once more."

"Oi, oi. I was just joking, ya know?" Sasuke said but Yukimura simply shook his head.

"Whatever I have said, it does not change the fact that it has caused Oichi-hime some grievance. For that, I must apologize."

Knowing that his master was going to be a stubborn kid, Sasuke let out a resigned sigh and said, "Well then, I better report this to Oyakata-sama."

Yukimura nodded, "Yes. I am sure Oyakata-sama would very much like to know that Oichi-hime has awakened."

"Should I also report this to our other guests?" Sasuke asked, making Yukimura turn to face him.

"Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked for confirmation to which Sasuke nodded. Yukimura thought about it, "Is there any particular reason why we must report it to Masamune-dono?"

"Eh?" Sasuke blinked and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…"

_Since Sasuke managed to rescue Oichi from Azuchi castle, it became part of his routine to check up on the sleeping princess every few hours each day. When he had heard that there was a great possibility that the princess would never wake up, something inside Sasuke stirred. It was similar, if not the same, as the feelings that stirred inside him whenever he was with the Uesugi kunoichi. _

_The first few days were silent. The princess never stirred nor made a single sound. Then… the whispers began._

_There was occasional the whisper of 'Nii-sama' which was accompanied by a look of pain._

_Then there was the longing whimpers of 'Nagamasa-sama' with a look of complete sorrow._

_But what got Sasuke's attention was the rare whisper of a title._

'_Dokuganryu…'_

_Unlike the first two, each time the sleeping princess said that title, her face would be peaceful. And it would be a lie if Sasuke say that he wasn't interested in why she was saying that title._

_But…_

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought maybe we should also say it to them? I mean, Dokuganryu did see what happened to Oichi-hime too."

Yukimura seemed to have accepted Sasuke's reasoning and nodded, "Very well. I'll leave to you then, Sasuke."

"Hah!" Sasuke bowed before disappearing once more. Yukimura faced the door once more and he heard whispers. Soon, the whispers became cries.

"No!!!"

Yukimura immediately opened the sliding door and walked inside. Inside, the doctor was trying to restrain a struggling Oichi, "Oichi-hime!"

"Please calm down, Oichi-hime!" The doctor begged and he faced Yukimura, "Yukimura-sama, please help me!"

"H-Help?" Yukimura repeated.

Oichi shook her head from side to side, screaming, "No!!! Please!!!"

"Oichi-hime, please calm down! You'll reopen your wound!" The doctor repeatedly pleaded to Oichi. Even if he was unsure of what was happening, Yukimura grabbed Oichi's wrists and forced her to lie down. Yukimura positioned himself so he was on his knees by Oichi's head. The doctor, on the other hand, was trying desperately to grab her legs.

"No! Please! Please!!!" Oichi begged, tears falling to the futon but Oichi continued to thrash, kicking her legs wildly.

"Oichi-hime… please calm down! We will not hurt you!" Yukimura tried to calm her down but those words seemed to make her more aggressive.

"O-O-Oichi-hime?"

"Oichi-hime, plea-"

"No!" Oichi shook her head furiously, "Please… Please let me die!!!"

"Eh?" Yukimura's eyes widened and his grip on Oichi's wrists alleviated. Oichi took this as her chance and kicked the doctor's chin. The doctor toppled away from Oichi. Yukimura wasn't given the chance as Oichi slipped away from his grasp and dashed towards the open door.

"O-O-Oichi-hime!!!" Yukimura called out, running after her.

It only took a few hurried steps before Oichi whimpered against the pain, her legs giving out. But instead of falling to the cold wooden floor, a pair of strong arms caught her in time.

"Oi, oi, oi…" Oichi's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She turned to face the man holding her but was only able to stare at the one eye that seemed so similar to a dragon's eye.

"Doku… ganryu…" Oichi mumbled softly.

"Ah! Masamune-dono! Katakura-dono!" Yukimura called out, rushing towards them.

"Oi, Sanada Yukimura, you got outrun by a girl?" Masamune raised an eyebrow at Yukimura.

"Ah! Please pardon my inadequacy!" Yukimura bowed. Masamune chuckled at Yukimura's reply and shook his head. Instead of continuing his conversation with Yukimura, Masamune looked back at Oichi.

"Patients should stay in their bed, you see?" Masamune said to Oichi, helping Oichi back to her feet. Oichi wobbled and Masamune held her by her shoulder.

Kojuro closed his eyes and commented, "Masamune-sama should listen to his own advice."

Masamune slightly frowned but cleared his throat. Staring at Oichi, he asked, "You're not supposed to be out of your bed yet. Right, Sanada Yukimura?"

Yukimura nodded, "As you have said it, Masamune-dono."

Oichi, who had been looking at the floor, slowly raised her head. Masamune slightly flinched as he noticed the tears falling from her eyes. Oichi, with a soft almost inaudible whisper, said, "I… Ichi… wants to die…"

Kojuro and Yukimura stiffened at those words but Masamune simply stared at Oichi. Yukimura stared at Oichi and yelled, "Oichi-hime! Please reconsid-"

Masamune cut him off and said, "Got it."

"Eh?"

"Kojuro." Masamune closed his eye, "Give me your katana."

"Masamune-sama!"

"Dokuganryu…" Oichi whispered, staring intently at Masamune.

Masamune opened his only eye and stared at Oichi, "She already made up her mind. Her recovery is a miracle anyway. Meaning…"

He noticed how Oichi stiffened at the words he said next, "… she's supposed to be dead."

"Masamune-sama, if I may be frank-"

"Masamune-dono!!!" Oichi was dragged away from Masamune by strong, yet gentle, hands. Yukimura pulled Oichi to stand behind him and Yukimura stared at Masamune with determined eyes, "Although I am quite unsure how Masamune-dono could say such thing, I will not allow you to hurt Oichi-hime!"

"Oi, oi, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune pointed at Yukimura, his hand in a pistol-like gesture, "The princess you're so bent on protecting wants to die. Aren't you being the selfish one here?"

"Even if… Even if I would be going against Oichi-hime's wishes, I do not believe that Oichi-hime truly wishes for death." Yukimura reasoned.

"Why not ask her, then? She's right behind you." Masamune offered, smirking at Yukimura.

Yukimura nodded and cast a glance at Oichi, "Oichi-hime, do you truly wish to die?"

Oichi stared at the floor, "Ichi… Ichi wants to die…"

"Oichi-hime…" Yukimura whispered, sadness looming in his usual energetic face. Masamune sighed.

"Wrong question, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune commented before staring at the woman behind Yukimura, "Oi, if you wanted to die, why are you still staying behind Sanada Yukimura?"

Oichi's and Yukimura's eyes grew in surprised. Oichi trembled as she whispered, "I… Because I…"

Yukimura faced Oichi once more and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Oichi-hime, please reconsider! I truly believe that deep inside your heart, that is not what you truly wish."

Oichi continued to look at the floor, "But I… if Ichi lives…"

Oichi closed her eyes as she remembered the faces of the two men she ever cared about in her life and shook her head, "I'm sorry… Ichi… Ichi is…"

Masamune sighed and looked away, "How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Yukimura repeated.

Masamune closed his one eye and said, "You have three days to change her mind, Sanada Yukimura. If by then, she still comes to me and asks me to kill her…"

Masamune glanced back to Oichi, "I will grant her wish."

"Dokuganryu…" Oichi whispered, unable to look at him.

"I… I…" Yukimura looked away, unsure on how to respond to Masamune's deal.

"We accept your deal, Dokuganryu." Yukimura turned around and his face brightened instantly.

"O-Oyakata-sama!" Shingen walked towards them and stopped next to Oichi, crossing his arms.

Masamune smirked and began to walk away, "Well then, good luck, old man."

Kojuro sighed and bowed to them before following Masamune. Once the dragon and his right eye were out of sight, Shingen turned to face Yukimura and shouted, "Yukimura!"

"Yes, Oyakata-sama?!" Yukimura shouted back.

"Why did you hesitate?!"

"Because… Because I was afraid of the consequences if I was to fail!" Yukimura replied honestly.

"You… IDIOT!"

"GAHHH!!!" Yukimura took the full force of Shingen's punch, destroying a sliding door and colliding with several boxes.

"YUKIMURA!" Shingen shouted, crossing his arms once more, "What do you wish to achieve?!"

"I wish for Oichi-hime to live!" Yukimura replied.

"Then there is no need to hesitate, now is there… Yukimura?!"

"Yes! Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!!!"

"Oyakata-sama!!!"

"Yukimura!!!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!!!"

Oichi blinked as the two men continued shouting at each other. She turned around when she heard a sigh. Next to her was the shinobi named Sasuke crouching, playing with a ball attached to a cup by a string, a toy he saw on the floor that was probably in one of the boxes that got caught in the middle of Yukimura's 'trip'. Sasuke noticed her looking at him and said, "Might as well sit down, Oichi-hime. They'll be at it for hours… half an hour if we're lucky."

Oichi nodded and sat, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes, Sasuke noticed Oichi looking at him…

Turning to face Oichi once more, Sasuke realized that she was looking at the toy on his hand. He twirled the ball before hitting it with one of the sides of the cup. Oichi looked impressed and Sasuke offered the toy to her. Oichi looked at Sasuke, unsure of what to do. Sasuke scratched his cheek and said, "Well… they'll be at it for a while. I was thinking that you might want to do something…"

Oichi took the toy and stared at it. Sasuke observed her as Shingen and Yukimura continued calling each other.

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"Don't you know how to play a Kendama, Oichi-hime?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of observing Oichi who simply kept staring at the toy. Oichi shook her head. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, it's quite easy, actually. You just hit the ball with one of the smooth sides of the cup or put it on top of the spike."

Oichi hit the ball with one of the smooth sides once. Sasuke chuckled as the ball fell to the floor afterwards. Oichi looked at Sasuke and asked, "Did Ichi do it wrong?"

"Well, there's no wrong move in Kendama…" Sasuke said, mumbling softly, "Not that I know anyway."

"Try out different things, Oichi-hime. Like juggling the ball with one side or with the two sides or maybe twirling the ball then catching it with one of the sides- There's a lot of things to try out with a Kendama." Sasuke continued, smiling at Oichi.

"Ichi… Ichi will try…" Oichi replied, juggling the ball with one side. Sasuke nodded as Oichi began to juggle the ball by alternating which surface it would collide with. Sasuke grinned as he noticed Oichi's small smile.

"Oichi-hime never played a Kendama before?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod from Oichi.

"Ichi never played anything before. Ever since Ichi was born, 'Nii-sama-" Oichi stopped, the ball falling to the floor once more. Oichi closed her eyes, "'Nii-sama… 'Nii-sama always told Ichi what she should do."

Oichi felt her eyes water once more but tried to stop the tears from falling. Oichi closed her eyes and trembled, "Why… Why do they want Ichi to live?"

"Ichi… Ichi has lost everything." Oichi said, clutching the toy against her chest, "Nagamasa-sama… and even 'Nii-sama… Ichi… Ichi has lost everything she ever cared about…"

"Oichi-hime-" Sasuke reached out but stopped.

Oichi stiffened when she felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes and looked up, surprise to see that it was the Tiger of Kai looking at her with soft eyes. Unlike the rough voice he had used against Yukimura, Shingen told her in a soft, almost soothing voice, "You don't have to stop it."

"But… If Ichi doesn't stop… Ichi… Ichi…" Oichi's shoulders trembled.

Shingen began to caress her head and said, "Stopping it hurts more than letting it go. Cry now, child. It is alright to cry."

"I'm sorry…" Oichi apologized as tears began to fall. Shingen continued to caress her head, letting the young woman to cry. Yukimura sat next to Oichi, silent for a while.

Although they knew it wasn't going to stop the young woman in asking for death, the three men of Takeda knew that right now…

Crying is something that she must do…


	2. A Child's Innocence

Disclaimer: "I'm sorry… Ichi knows Sigyn-chi doesn't own Sengoku Basara…"

Chapter 2: A Child's Innocence

The next morning, the doctor came to Oichi's room and checked her wound. Oichi had apologized for what she had done to the doctor but the doctor simply laughed it off and told her that Oichi's attack was a lot gentler than his wife's. As the doctor was doing his medical checkup, Oichi had asked that the doctor tell her what had happened back in Azuchi castle. Oichi was not surprised to hear that Maeda Toshiie, a retainer of the Oda, had defected during the siege.

Inwardly, Oichi was thinking that her brother had it coming.

'_Nii-sama makes all the people around him go away. 'Nii-sama… was destined to become alone… but Ichi…_

Sensing that Oichi had no longer responding to him, too preoccupied with her silent musing, the doctor was about to leave when Yukimura came in and energetically greeted the doctor and Oichi, a bit surprised to see her in a soft yellow yukata, "Good morning, Oichi-hime!"

Yukimura's voice woke Oichi from her musing and Oichi bowed at Yukimura and greeted back, "Good morning, Yukimura-sama."

Yukimura faced the doctor and asked as Oichi observed the two men, "How's Oichi-hime's condition, sensei?"

"The pain should be lesser now than how it was yesterday. The wound is healing nicely as well." The doctor reported, a bit curious why the young tiger was asking about the princess' condition.

"Can she handle walking and running?" Yukimura asked, "Also kicking or punching-"

"Sanada-sama, I am unsure why you are asking such things but Oichi-hime can do them." The doctor saw Yukimura's eyes brightened and added sternly, "In moderation…"

Yukimura nodded in understanding, "In moderation… Of course."

The doctor bowed to Oichi and Yukimura before he left. Once the door was slid close, Yukimura smiled at Oichi and asked her seriously, "Oichi-hime, would you mind going out with me?"

"Eh?" Oichi blinked at those words, unable to answer him.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared and sighed as he told Yukimura, "Danna, wrong words…"

"Ah! Of course!" Yukimura bowed lowly to Oichi and asked once more, "Please go out with me, Oichi-hime!"

Oichi continued to stare at Yukimura with a confused look, unsure why the young tiger seemed so desperate all of a sudden. Sasuke hit his face with his palm and shook his head as he whispered once more, "Danna… that's also wrong…"

"Eh?" Yukimura blinked and stared at Sasuke, honestly confused of what he is doing wrong, "Then what should I say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed and faced Oichi, asking in Yukimura's place in a smooth and gentle voice, "Oichi-hime, we're planning on going out for a while. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh." Oichi replied, finally understanding what Yukimura was trying to say, but she looked down as she asked, "You sure you want to ask Ichi? Ichi-"

"Of course!" Yukimura passionately replied, "It would be meaningless if Oi-"

Sasuke quickly covered Yukimura's mouth and chuckled forcefully as he replied to Oichi, "Yeah. We're sure. I mean, the more, the merrier right, Danna?"

A quick look passed between them. Once Yukimura nodded, Sasuke let go of Yukimura's mouth and sighed in relief, silently thanking the gods that Yukimura got what he was trying to cover up. Yukimura nodded as he stared at Oichi, "Please go with us, Oichi-hime."

Oichi stared at Yukimura then at Sasuke, who grinned at her. She looked at the floor once more and nodded, "If you insist. Ichi… will go."

Yukimura brightened and grabbed Oichi's hand, "Then let us go, Oichi-hime!"

Oichi blinked as Yukimura began dragging her, Sasuke following behind them. They rushed towards the gates, where a horse was waiting for them. Yukimura got on the horse and reached out his hand to Oichi. Oichi hesitated but Yukimura's smile calmed her and she took his hand. Yukimura pulled her up, letting her sit comfortably behind him. Oichi looked at Sasuke and asked, "What about Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke smiled at her and gave her a victory sign as he said, "Not that I'm boasting but I'm faster than Danna's horse."

"Let's go, Sasuke!" Yukimura ordered, taking the reins. Oichi instinctively wrapped her arms around Yukimura's waist as the horse began sprinting ahead.

"Hah!" Sasuke ran next to the horse, disappearing once in a while in Oichi's eyes.

They traveled in an open road and Oichi noticed how some of the people they met along the way greeted Yukimura with a smile which was returned with a grin from the young tiger. Yukimura grinned as he pointed at the river they were passing by, "Oichi-hime, look at that river!"

Oichi stared at the river as it sparkled due to the sun's rays. Yukimura happily informed her with a bright smile, "At night, fireflies appear on top of the river. That river looks like a sea of stars at night because of that."

"Ichi… wants to see it…" Oichi whispered, instinctively tightening her arms around Yukimura's waist. When she was in Oumi, she was not allowed to go outside at night because Nagamasa had sternly told her that 'evil' is more prominent at night.

Yukimura smiled at Oichi and replied, "We can come back here again at night, Oichi-hime."

Oichi was mildly surprised by Yukimura's reply, fearing that she wouldn't also be allowed to go out at night here in Kai. Oichi returned Yukimura's smile with a soft smile of her own and nodded. They passed the river and Oichi could see an open field by the distance. The horse came to halt once they were on a long open field with a few trees in some of the places, enough to give shelter against the sun but not enough to be considered as a forest. There were also bushes that lead to a forest. Sasuke stopped next to them and helped Oichi down. Oichi closed her eyes as a soft breeze passed through them. Yukimura jumped down and stretched, "The wind feels good today."

"Yeah, a perfect day for flying…" Sasuke commented. Oichi looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Flying?" Oichi asked, briefly closing her eyes as another gust of wind passed them.

"Sasuke, where is it?" Yukimura asked, looking around the empty field.

"Just a moment, Danna." Sasuke said, disappearing for a moment and reappearing next to them, holding something in his hand.

"Oh! Oyakata-sama!!!" Yukimura shouted, taking the object from Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned and scratched his cheek, "I thought Danna would like a kite that was made to honor Oyakata-sama."

"Oyakata-sama!!!" Yukimura joyfully shouted once more.

"A kite?" Oichi repeated, staring at the object in Yukimura's hands. The kite was shaped like a man and the colors were primary red and gold. What caught Oichi's attention was the shape of the man's head. It reminded her of the Tiger of Kai.

"You don't know what a kite is, Oichi-hime?" Sasuke asked, not believing that someone does not know what a kite is.

"Ichi knows what it is." Oichi replied but looked down, "But… Ichi never flew one before."

"Oichi-hime! Let's fly Oyakata-sama!!!" Yukimura said, waving his hands animatedly. Sasuke sighed, thinking if Yukimura suggested it because he heard Oichi or simply because he was too overjoyed with the idea of flying an Oyakata-sama kite.

"But… what if Ichi makes it fall…" Oichi said worriedly, looking down at the grass beneath them. Yukimura simply smiled at her.

"Then I'll save Oyakata-sama and we can try again." Yukimura replied, taking Oichi's hand and placing the kite on her hands. Oichi looked at Yukimura curiously. Yukimura grinned and began running away from them. Once he was a bit distanced from them, Oichi heard him shout, "Oichi-sama! Please throw Oyakata-sama up!!!"

Oichi looked at Sasuke who nodded and grinned at her. Oichi threw the kite up and Yukimura began running once more, "OOHHH!!! OYAKATA-SAMA!!!"

Oichi stared at the kite as it began to ascend to the sky, hearing Yukimura's encouragement, "Oh! You can do it, Oyakata-sama!!!"

Sasuke chuckled and saw the kite reach a stable height. Once Yukimura saw it as well, Yukimura shouted to Oichi, "Oichi-hime! Please come here!!!"

Oichi rushed towards Yukimura, afraid that she had done something wrong. Once she reached where Yukimura was, Yukimura placed the string on Oichi's hands and covered Oichi's hands with his. With a grin, Yukimura said, "Let's fly Oyakata-sama together."

Oichi was unsure of what was happening but, staring at the kite up in the sky, she couldn't help but smile. Oichi smiled softly and nodded, making Yukimura's grin grow. Together, they began to run, Yukimura matching Oichi's pace as he shouts, "OYAKATA-SAMA!!!"

They began to circle around the field, the kite flying behind them. Sometimes, the kite would begin to descend and Yukimura would worriedly shout, "AH! OYAKATA-SAMA!!! Please don't give up!!!"

Oichi laughed softly at Yukimura's antics which made Yukimura grin in respond. After a few minutes, they ran towards a tree where Sasuke was waiting for them. Oichi and Yukimura fell to the soft grass, Yukimura lying down while Oichi sat, holding the string with all her might. Sasuke appeared next to them and looked up, "Oh, Oyakata-sama's really soaring high…"

Oichi and Yukimura smiled at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke sat next to Oichi and kept silent. Oichi stared at the kite for a few minutes before asking, "Was flying a kite the reason why Yukimura-sama came here?"

Yukimura looked at Sasuke, trying to find the words to say, and Sasuke replied for Yukimura, "Maa… you could say it's one of the reasons."

Yukimura nodded immediately at Sasuke's reply, silently thanking Sasuke for covering him once more. Oichi's eyes widened as the kite began to move erratically, "Ah…"

Yukimura's eyes widened as well and he rushed towards the kite, "OYAKATA-SAMA!!!"

"Ah, ah… The wind's getting too strong…" Sasuke said, covering Oichi's hands with his, "At a time like this, you try and save your kite."

"Save…" Oichi repeated as Sasuke began tugging the string towards them.

"Yeah… Won't do us any good if the kite gets blown in the wind…" Sasuke replied. The kite began to descend and Yukimura was following the kite, waiting to catch it.

"I'm sorry…" Oichi whispered as she tugged the string as well.

Sasuke looked at her and scratched his cheek, "Uh… Oichi-hime… it's not your fault, you know."

"But Ichi… Ichi-"

"Unless Oichi-hime can control the weather, it's not really your fault." Sasuke said, grinning at her as he took her hand once more. Oichi quieted and stared at Sasuke's hands as they began to tug the string together.

The kite descended and Yukimura caught it, shouting in victory, "Oh! OYAKATA-SAMA!!! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Yukimura rushed back towards them and fell on the grass, a content smile plastered on his face. Sasuke took the kite from Yukimura's hand and grinned at Oichi, "That was fun, wasn't it, Oichi-hime?"

Oichi smiled and nodded, clutching the string she was holding. Sasuke sat next to Oichi and eyed the kite, "There are a lot of kite designs back in the village but I picked the one with Oyakata-sama's face on it for Danna. Speaking of which, we should do this more often, Danna."

Yukimura nodded and grinned at Sasuke as he replied joyfully, "I agree, Sasuke. Next time, we should have our own kites and find out who can reach the sky highest!"

Sasuke laughed and replied as he gave the kite one quick look, "Then I should probably buy more kites."

Oichi stared at the string she was holding. This was the first time Oichi had done something like this. Even when she was in Oumi, all she could do was wait for Nagamasa. That had been Oichi's only happiness. But now…

Oichi looked at Yukimura and Sasuke and asked weakly, "Can… Can Ichi come too?"

Sasuke and Yukimura looked at each other before smiling at Oichi. Yukimura replied joyfully, "Of course! Oichi-hime is more than welcome to come!"

"Actually… Danna will probably drag you even if you don't want to anyway." Sasuke commented, making Yukimura frown at him.

"Tha-That's… That's not true!" Yukimura objected, a red tint apparent on his cheeks. He had only realized how childish he had been when he suddenly grabbed Oichi's hand back in the mansion and he has been waiting for a chance to apologize. But now, Sasuke had gone and made it look like something Yukimura would more than happily do.

Sasuke laughed and whispered to Oichi, "Danna's cute when's he's embarrassed, isn't he?"

"S-Sasuke!" Yukimura shouted, making the shinobi laugh once more. Oichi stared at them before giggling softly. Both men stopped when they heard Oichi's giggle. Oichi stopped as well and looked down, afraid that she had done something wrong once more.

Yukimura and Sasuke sat once more and Yukimura smiled at Oichi, "Oichi-hime has a beautiful smile."

Oichi blushed and looked away, "Ichi… Ichi… doesn't-"

Sasuke grinned and commented, "Oichi-hime, in this situation, you should say 'thank you' and then compliment the person who complimented you."

Oichi looked at Sasuke and nodded, smiling shyly as she looked at the grass while whispering, "Thank you, Yukimura-sama. Yukimura-sama… also has a beautiful smile."

Yukimura blushed and grinned at Oichi while Sasuke hid his laugh. They stayed in that comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warm breeze that kissed them once and a while. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "Well then…"

Sasuke stood and grinned at Yukimura, "Shall I get our secret weapon, Danna?"

"Secret… weapon?" Oichi asked, staring at Yukimura curiously. Yukimura grinned and nodded.

"Oh! Yes! Please do, Sasuke!" Yukimura energetically ordered.

"Hah!" Sasuke bowed and disappeared, reappearing once more, holding another object.

"Our secret weapon!" Yukimura announced, taking the object from Sasuke and offered it to Oichi. Oichi blinked.

"A… ball?" Oichi said, taking it gently from Yukimura. The moment she said it, something fell down from the tree and they both turned around to see a beautiful blond-haired woman rubbing her butt.

"Kasuga?" Sasuke called out, recognizing the beautiful kunoichi. Kasuga turned to face them and blushed at her failure, embarrassed and frustrated that she couldn't even maintain her composure and exposed herself to the Takeda.

"Ah! Kasuga-dono!" Yukimura called out. Oichi weakly tugged Yukimura's sleeve and Yukimura smiled at her, whispering, "Kasuga-dono is Sasuke's fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Oichi repeated, staring at the two shinobis as they faced each other. Fortunately, Kasuga did not hear Yukimura's whisper…

"What are you doing here, Kasuga?" Sasuke asked, crouching next to her.

"I-I-I…" Kasuga blushed in embarrassment but glared at Sasuke, about to strike him, "You-You idiot!"

"Oi, oi, oi! What did I do?" Sasuke said, backing away from Kasuga and evading her strike.

"What secret weapon?! It's just a ball!" Kasuga yelled as she continued to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned, "Oh… that's why you're here? Spying on us?"

"Ah! I-I…" Kasuga looked away, "Well, Kenshin-sama didn't say anything. I came here on my own. Because…"

"Because?" Sasuke leaned in and teased, "Let me see… You're here because you couldn't stand not seeing me, right?"

Kasuga blushed and yelled, "Wha- You idiot!!! I came because-"

Kasuga stopped and looked at the woman near Yukimura before whispering to Sasuke in a soft voice, "How is she?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked at where Kasuga was looking then turned back to face her, "Ah. She's… hm… getting better, I guess."

"When I met her, she looked…" Kasuga tried to find the right word to use, "… dead… figuratively speaking."

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, we're trying to fix that."

Kasuga turned towards Sasuke and whispered, "Oh? That's what this is all about? The kite, the ball… you think that using childish things would actually work?!"

"Well, it's the best thing Danna and Oyakata-sama could think of." Sasuke replied, whispering to Kasuga as he remembered the passionate conversation of Yukimura and Shingen the night before, "Or do you have any other alternatives?"

Kasuga's eyes widened and she looked away but whispered softly, "Well… There's… love…"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he replied seriously, "Love is the reason why Oichi-hime wishes to die."

"B-But-"

"Oi, Sasuke!" Sasuke and Kasuga turned towards Yukimura. Yukimura was smiling at them while Oichi, who was still standing behind him, looked at them curiously, "Have you decided on the date yet?"

"What date?" Kasuga asked, unsure what Yukimura meant. Sasuke knew right away what Yukimura meant and smiled at them.

"Nah. We're not in a hurry anyway." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head then grinned as he tried to stir the conversation away from his lie, "I was just asking Kasuga to join us."

"Join you?!" Kasuga shouted, appalled that the idea of playing with Sasuke.

"Well, you know… Playing Kemari is a lot more fun if there's more people right?" Sasuke reasoned, winking at Kasuga, "And I think we should have more girls, right?"

"Kemari? Oh. That's what the ball is." Kasuga commented and looked at Oichi. Oichi looked at the ball in her hands.

"Kemari…" Oichi turned towards Yukimura and asked softly, "We'll be playing Kemari, Yukimura-sama?"

"Ah? Ah, yes." Yukimura nodded and grinned at Oichi, "Sasuke and I were planning on playing Kemari with Oichi-hime. Oyakata-sama once said that Kemari is about believing in your partners! That's why Kemari is a lot more fun with more people."

"Well, what do you say, Kasuga?" Sasuke asked then whispered, "You're still worried about her, right?"

"Well, I'm here anyway…" Kasuga said, walking towards Oichi and placed her hand on Oichi's shoulder. Kasuga pointed at Yukimura and Sasuke, "We'll show you guys how powerful women are!"

"Eh? We're fighting against Yukimura-sama and Sasuke-sama?" Oichi asked worriedly, a bit confused at what was happening.

"Oh! I accept your challenge, Kasuga-dono!" Yukimura shouted, excited about the idea of having a fight.

"Ah, Danna… what happened to what Oyakata-sama said?" Once he realized that no one was listening to him, Sasuke sighed in resignation.

"Well, I guess no use trying to talk them out of it." Sasuke mumbled and they walked towards the open field once more.

Oichi handed the ball to Kasuga and Kasuga cleared her throat, "The rules are simple. This is our side and that's your side. Whichever side of the ground the ball touches means that the opposite side gets a point. Any questions?"

Sasuke raised his hand and asked, "Is there any forbidden move or item?"

"Hmmm…" Kasuga thought about it for a moment before replying, "Only items and moves that will destroy the ball."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and said to Yukimura, "Danna, be careful not to catch the ball on fire."

"OH!" Yukimura nodded.

Oichi approached Kasuga and softly said, "Ichi… Ichi may burden you, Kunoichi-sama…"

Kasuga gave a soft smile to Oichi and replied, "Don't think like that. We'll both show these guys how powerful we are so I'll guard your back and you'll guard mine, okay? That young tiger already said it. Kemari is about believing in your partner. That's why I'll trust Oichi-hime and Oichi-hime should trust me."

Oichi seemed surprised but nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on her face. Kasuga smiled back and said, "Oh. My name is Kasuga, Oichi-hime."

"Kasuga-sama…" Oichi called out, making Kasuga nod in agreement. Kasuga turned towards the two men once more.

"Well, then. Shall we go, Oichi-hime?" Kasuga asked Oichi as she readied the ball.

"Y-Yes!" Oichi nodded as she stared at Yukimura and Sasuke.

"Take this!!!" Kasuga threw the ball towards Sasuke's side in an amazing speed. It flew pass Yukimura.

"SASUKE!" Yukimura yelled out.

"Ai-YO!" Sasuke kicked the ball in time and it went flying back at the women.

"Oichi-hime!" Kasuga called out.

"E-Ei!" Oichi pushed the ball upwards. Kasuga smirked.

"You're mine!" Kasuga cried out as she jumped, kicking the ball downward.

"AH!!!" Yukimura slid on the grass, letting the ball hit his leg. The ball bounced up and Sasuke was already on the air, delivering a spike. The ball began to descend towards the girl's side once more.

Oichi rushed towards the ball but tripped along the way, the ball hitting her on the head, "Ah…"

Yukimura and Sasuke stopped when they saw the ball hit Oichi on the head. The ball bounced next to Yukimura's foot. Yukimura looked surprised and afraid, "O-O-Oichi-hime…?"

Kasuga rushed towards Oichi and crouched next to her, "Are you okay, Oichi-hime?"

Oichi looked at Kasuga then at Yukimura and weakly asked, "Was that a point?"

"Eh?" Kasuga blinked and Oichi pointed at the ball next to Yukimura's foot.

"The ball hit Ichi on the head but it's still on Yukimura-sama's side." Oichi told them.

"Ah." The other three looked at the ball in question.

Oichi sadly looked down and asked, "Did Ichi… do it wrong?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Yukimura shouted, trying his best to not make Oichi sad.

"Which means…" Kasuga smirked as Yukimura unintentionally raised agreed to what Oichi was trying to say, "We get a point!"

Kasuga jumped in joy and pulled Oichi up, "YEAH! We did it, Oichi-hime!"

Oichi joined Kasuga in jumping, a soft smile on her face as she said, "Ichi did her best…"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head, a bit happy that both women were quite happy considering that one of them would be more than happy to kill him, "Ah, ah… I guess they're leading by one point, Danna."

"I was careless." Yukimura said seriously, closing his eyes as he clenched his fists, "Oyakata-sama always told me to always be alert but seeing Oichi-hime in that state… Ah! I'm so sorry, OYAKATA-SAMA!!!"

"Uhh… I don't think you should beat yourself up just because of that, Danna." Sasuke replied, trying to grab Yukimura's attention.

"YOSH!" Yukimura shouted, causing the two women to look back at the two men. Yukimura picked the ball up and declared, "This is only the beginning, Kasuga-dono!"

Kasuga readied herself and smirked, "Just like I wanted, Young Tiger."

"Oichi-hime, please prepare yourself!" Yukimura said, now determined to see Oichi as an equal. Silently, Sasuke began to think that Yukimura may become too serious. Sasuke silently declared to himself that he would forfeit the game and save Oichi if the ball suddenly caught fire.

Oichi nodded and looked at Yukimura with determination in her eyes as well, "Ichi… Ichi will do her best."

"Let's do it, SASUKE!!!" Yukimura shouted as he threw the ball on the air.

"Hah!" Sasuke jumped and slapped the ball in a spike, smirking as he added a special ingredient. The ball flew towards Kasuga just like Sasuke planned.

"Too naïve!" Kasuga kicked the ball but the ball suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a small piece of branch. Kasuga's eyes widened as he recognized the ninja technique Sasuke had placed, "Substitution technique?!"

"Kasuga-sama, in front of you!" Oichi cried out as the real ball was traveling right in front of Kasuga's face.

"GAH!" The ball hit Kasuga right on the face and the ball flew up. Oichi rushed towards Kasuga but Kasuga stopped her as she shouted, "The ball!"

"Eh? Ah!" Oichi, realizing what Kasuga meant, rushed towards the ball and slapped it towards Yukimura's side.

"OOOOORRYYYAA!!!" Yukimura kicked the ball, "AH!"

Unfortunately, he didn't think it through and kicked the ball towards the back of their side. Sasuke rushed towards the ball but knew he wouldn't make it in time. The ball flew across the field, towards the bushes, and they heard a distinct voice yell, "SHIT!"

The four people stopped and stared for a minute as they hear some rustling from the bushes. If Yukimura was right, that bushes lead right to the gate that was meant for people to know that they were leaving the province of Kai. Soon enough two figures came from the bushes, one of them holding the ball they have been using. The other one was not wearing his trademark crescent helmet but they knew who they were in an instant. Yukimura gulped and greeted them as he bowed, "Go-Good day, Masamune-dono, Katakura-dono."

"Oi, Sanada Yukimura…" Masamune called out and took the ball from Kojuro's hands, a feral grin on his face, "Is this yours?"

The three of them were unable to answer because they could see the rage in his one good eye. They were surprised when Oichi approached the one eyed dragon and reached out her hand as she replied softly, "It's Ichi's. Please don't be mad, Dokuganryu…"

"Oh? So, you're the one who threw it?" Masamune looked amused all of a sudden.

"Ah! N-N-No! Masamune-dono, it was m-"

"Please don't be mad. If you want, then please hate Ichi. It was Ichi who threw the ball at Yukimura-sama." Oichi reasoned which caused Yukimura to stop talking as Oichi looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Ah. So it was Sanada Yukimura who threw the ball at me." Masamune said, staring at Yukimura once more.

"Y-Yes, Masamune-dono! So please, do not be angry at Oichi-hime!" Yukimura pleaded, bowing at Masamune.

Kasuga and Sasuke sighed. Sasuke commented, "I don't think Dokuganryu is angry at Oichi-hime, Danna."

"Oichi-hime too. Stop apologizing, it's not your fault." Kasuga commented as well.

Kojuro also joined in the conversation, "Masamune-sama too. It's nobody's fault that the ball hit you on the face-"

"SHUT UP!" Masamune ordered. Oichi noticed the slight reddening of Masamune's cheeks but it disappeared soon afterwards as Masamune faced Yukimura, "Sanada Yukimura, you'll pay for what you did."

"I am fully prepared for the consequences." Yukimura replied. Oichi looked at Yukimura worriedly and looked back at Masamune.

"P-Please don't be mad at Yukimura-sama, Dokuganryu." Oichi pleaded as her eyes began to water, "Please don't hurt Yukimura-sama. It's Ichi's fault."

"Oi, oi…" Masamune looked back at Oichi, "This has nothing to do with you, okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, is that a hint of softness I hear in Dokuganryu's voice?" Sasuke softly commented, trying to hide his smirk.

"Who would have thought?" Kasuga commented slyly, crossing her arms.

Masamune frowned once more when he heard Kojuro snickering behind him. Masamune glared at Kojuro, "What's so funny, Kojuro?"

"Nothing, Masamune-sama. I just realized how someone should just be honest and say what they want to say." Kojuro replied to which the two shinobi nodded in agreement.

"Eh? What is Katakura-dono talking about?" Yukimura asked Sasuke. Sasuke covered his mouth as he shrugged at Yukimura. Oichi only tilted her head, also unsure of what was happening.

"Shut up!" Masamune ordered, staring at the ball he was holding. A smirk appeared on his face and he looked back at Oichi, "Were you guys playing something?"

Oichi nodded and smiled as she replied, "Kemari…"

"Kemari?" Masamune and Kojuro looked at Oichi, about to ask why a ball would be flying elsewhere if they were playing Kemari.

"More like modified Kemari…" Sasuke offered an explanation, "Kasuga challenged Danna and me to a fight and that's where we got it."

"And we were leading." Kasuga said with a smirk.

"So… what? You throw the ball on your opponent's side and… what?" Masamune asked, bouncing the ball using his foot.

"If the ball hits the ground on their side, we get a point." Oichi replied, following the ball with her eyes.

"Ah. And the ball flying…" Masamune looked at Yukimura as he caught the ball once more.

"Was my mistake…" Yukimura admitted, bowing lowly, "I'm sorry, Masamune-dono!"

"Ho… Sounds like fun." Masamune smirked, "Can I join too?"

"Ohhhh…" Yukimura smiled brightly as he nodded eagerly, "Please do, Masamune-dono!"

"Well… the more, the merrier, I guess." Sasuke commented, scratching his cheek as he stared at Masamune curiously.

"Don't be too joyful, Sanada Yukimura. I'm joining to defeat you." Masamune declared, throwing the ball up and down once more, "Now, who are Sanada Yukimura's opponents?"

Oichi and Kasuga raised their hands. Masamune raised an eyebrow but smirked nonetheless, "I see. Then…"

Masamune turned to face Oichi and said, "I'll be counting on you."

Oichi looked surprised for a moment but smiled and nodded, "Ichi will do her best."

"Uhh… I'm also your teammate…" Kasuga said, frowning at Masamune. Masamune and Oichi walked towards Kasuga and Masamune laughed.

"Of course. I'll be counting on you too, Bishamonten's girl." Masamune told her.

"B-Bishamonten's girl?!" Kasuga shouted, blushing, "I am not Kenshin-sama's… kkyyyaaahh!!!"

"Yosh! Let's get this party started!" Masamune announced.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" Yukimura called out.

"Hah!" Sasuke nodded and went back to Yukimura's back once more.

Masamune was about to throw the ball when Kojuro walked towards Yukimura's side and stayed next to Sasuke. Masamune narrowed his eyes, "Kojuro… what are you doing?"

Kojuro smiled and replied, "I believe that three against two is not that fair, Masamune-sama. Please allow this Kojuro to participate as well."

"Oh… you're standing on the wrong side, Kojuro." Masamune said, smirking at Kojuro.

"For now, Masamune-sama… let this Kojuro participate against you." Kojuro asked permission, bowing at Masamune.

"Katakura-dono-" Yukimura called out, about to ask if Kojuro wanted to switch with Kasuga, since Sasuke and Kasuga are engaged… or so Yukimura thought…

Masamune smirked and stopped Yukimura from talking as he said, "Fine. This will certainly be fun."

"Thank you, Masamune-sama." Kojuro approached Yukimura and whispered something in his ear.

Yukimura's eyes widened and he looked back at Kojuro as he asked, "Eh? But would that not be cowardice, Katakura-dono?"

"It'll be fine." Kojuro replied and stepped back.

"I-If Katakura-dono says so." Yukimura replied and looked back at Masamune.

Masamune stared at the two men for a moment, smirking as he realized that Kojuro had something planned against him. Wanting to find out what it was, Masamune asked Yukimura, "Can we begin, Sanada Yukimura?"

"Please do, Masamune-dono!" Yukimura nodded immediately.

"Alright! HERE WE GO!!!" Masamune shouted as he kicked the ball towards them.

Yukimura blocked the ball and threw it upward as he shouted, "Katakura-dono!"

Kojuro jumped and kicked the ball towards Masamune. The ball flew to Masamune's right and Masamune cursed as the ball disappeared from his narrowed eyesight, "Shit!"

"EI!!!" The men were surprised when Kasuga blocked the ball, sending it flying towards Oichi.

"Dokuganryu!" Oichi called out as she hit the ball towards Masamune. Masamune smirked and kicked the ball once more, sending it flying between Yukimura's legs. It bounced off the grass and almost hit Kojuro who had been behind Yukimura. Sasuke caught the ball before it flew passed all of them.

"Yes! Another point for us!" Kasuga shouted happily. Masamune grinned at Kojuro and Yukimura.

"Oi, oi, oi. That was pretty low. Attacking my blind side…" Masamune commented.

Kojuro chuckled as he replied, "Well then… it wouldn't be fun if we didn't use everything to our advantage now, do we?"

"Woah… you wanna play like that, huh?" Masamune smirked, "Fine. We can play like that too."

Masamune looked back at Oichi and Kasuga, "Oi… thanks…"

Kasuga looked away and blushed, "I-I-It's not like we did it for your sake. We just want to win."

Oichi looked at Masamune and said, "Ichi… Ichi will do her best to protect Dokuganryu's right so… so… please trust Ichi and win…"

"Ohhh…" Masamune smirked and looked away, "Now that you've said it, can't really lose now, can I? Let's do this!"

Sasuke threw the ball up and hit it. Masamune kicked the ball upwards and ordered Kasuga, "Hit it to Sanada Yukimura!"

"Understood!" Kasuga slapped the ball and sent it flying towards Yukimura.

"Danna, it's coming towards you!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh!" Yukimura was about to hit the ball when-

"Hey! It's OLD MAN TAKEDA!" Masamune shouted.

"Huh? Where? Where?! OYAKATA-SAMA!!!" Yukimura turned around and the ball hit Yukimura on the head.

"Damn!" Kojuro rushed towards the ball and slid on the grass. The ball hit Kojuro's arm and bounced to the grass. Masamune smirked triumphantly.

"Tough luck, Kojuro." Masamune said.

Kojuro merely smiled, "I beg to differ, Masamune-sama."

"Dokuganryu… the ball hit the grass on our side…" Oichi reminded him. Masamune stared at the ball and noticed how the ball was by his foot.

"…. Shit…"

"Masamune-dono! Oyakata-sama isn't here!!!" Yukimura yelled, glaring at Masamune.

Masamune sighed and picked the ball, "Oh, really? My bad."

Oichi giggled softly and Masamune smirked, "Well, then. Shall we continue?"

"HAH!"

The six of them played until the sun began to set, laughing. Masamune and Yukimura managed to turn the simple game of Kemari to a battle between them after a few rounds. Of course, Kasuga had to leave which left the game in a standstill of five points each. Masamune, of course, did not enjoy the idea of being in a tie with Yukimura but Kojuro had told him again and again that it would not be fair if they continue, not to mention that the sun had already set and they were quite in danger being in an open field at night. So, reluctantly, the five of them returned to the Takeda mansion. Oichi only managed to get a glimpse of the river Yukimura was talking about a while ago because the horse was sprinting too fast for Oichi to actually take a good look at it. They had returned to the Takeda mansion before Masamune and Kojuro and Oichi never saw them again during that night.

After Oichi had taken a bath and eaten dinner with Yukimura and Sasuke, she was walking by the koi pond when she heard someone call her. Oichi turned around and was surprised to see that it was the Tiger of Kai that had called her. Oichi bowed and greeted, "Good evening, Takeda-sama."

Shingen sat on the wooden floor next to the pond and asked, "Good evening. Would you be so kind to join this old man for tea?"

Oichi looked at Shingen blankly before replying, "If… If Takeda-sama thinks that Ichi would be adequate enough to accompany him…"

Shingen laughed and patted the floor next to him, "An old man like me is easily pleased. Come. Sit."

Oichi nodded and sat next to Shingen, a bit curious why Shingen would want to talk to her. A maid walked towards them and placed two cups filled with tea by their sides. She bowed at them and left hurriedly. Oichi took the cup and sipped, letting the tea refresh her throat. Shingen took his cup as well but stared at it as he said, "I heard from Yukimura that you and that Oshu brat played with them?"

Oichi looked at Shingen and said softly, "Dokuganryu isn't a brat…"

Shingen laughed and Oichi wondered if she said something wrong. Shingen smirked and said, "For me, that boy is still a brat. Too flashy and all that… The same can be said to Yukimura. That boy acts like a kid sometimes."

Oichi giggled and nodded, "Yukimura-sama certainly does act like one sometimes. But…"

Shingen stopped and stared at Oichi as she continued, looking intently at the cup on her hands, "Ichi is quite envious of Yukimura-sama."

"Oh?" Shingen commented and he closed his eyes, "Why would you be envious of him?"

"Yukimura-sama is part of the Takeda army but… Yukimura-sama can still smile like that…" Oichi whispered softly, "Ichi can't do that. Yukimura-sama still holds unto that light… even if this entire world is being swallowed by the darkness. Ichi couldn't hold unto the light. No… Ichi never held it even once… only saw glimpses…"

"That light…" Shingen said as he stared back at Oichi. Oichi turned to face him and listened as he continued softly, "You can hold it if you want to."

"Ichi…" Oichi looked away and whispered, "Ichi can't. Ichi… can't…"

"Then it doesn't have to be Oichi, the younger sister of the Devil King." Shingen said. Oichi turned to face him once more, confused.

"If Ichi can't hold it as Ichi… then Ichi can hold it as… who?" Oichi asked, trying to grasp what Shingen was trying to say to her.

Shingen closed his eyes and replied, "I actually wanted to wait a day or two before saying this but… would you mind considering the idea of becoming someone new? To start anew, to start a new life as a new person…"

"Start… a new life…" Oichi repeated before smiling bitterly, "But as… who? Ichi lost everything and has nothing left. How can Ichi start something when Ichi doesn't have anything to start with?"

"You can." Shingen replied, opening his eyes and staring at Oichi seriously, "Would you mind considering the idea of becoming my daughter?

… as Takeda Megohime?"

I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry

Author's Note: The typhoon busted our internet connection for almost an entire week so I spent most of my time either playing Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes on the PS2 or Hatsune Miku Project Diva on the PSP. The conversation with Shingen and Oichi wasn't really meant for this chapter but I realized that I couldn't place it anywhere on the next chapter and I had to place it in either chapter 2 or the beginning of chapter 3 for… well… reasons. Anyway, if you read the real biography of Masamune-sama or Shingen-kou, you'll know that Shingen doesn't really have a daughter named Megohime… but… Sengoku Basara is very loosely based on history. Next chapter would be heavily influenced by one drama cd and one panel of a Basara manga I can hardly understand.


	3. By The River

Chapter 3: By the River

Disclaimer: "Sigyn-chi does not own Sengoku Basara, you see?"

Chapter 3: By the River

Masamune was staying in a simple room that was provided by the Takeda. There was a futon on one side and a lamp near a small table that had a few pieces of paper, a brush and a glass filled with ink. By the end of the room, there was a closet. Other than that, the room was pretty bare, simply because it was usually used as a guest room. The doctor would visit Masamune in this room everyday to check the wounds that he had received from the fight against the Demon King. Masamune had been reluctant about it since he had wanted to return to Oshu immediately. It didn't matter if the wounds were grave or not. It was only because Kojuro had forced him to stay in Kai that the lord of Oshu did give in.

A day after his Kemari fight with Yukimura, the doctor finally said the words Masamune was waiting for, "Your wounds have closed up earlier than expected, Masamune-sama."

"So I can travel back to Oshu?" Masamune asked as he stared at the doctor. The doctor looked at Masamune and nodded, albeit solemnly.

"Yes… although, I have hoped that you might be able to spend more time here." The doctor replied to him with a resigned sigh.

"Oi, oi. I'm not part of Takeda." Masamune reminded the doctor. Masamune smirked at the doctor and asked, "Why must I stay here?"

The doctor looked at him for a moment before standing, "Oh, there is no real reason, my lord. Masamune-sama just seemed like a person who may be able to help Oichi-hime."

"Her?" Masamune asked, remembering the young woman that was also under the care of Takeda. Although he did not know the implications the doctor may be saying, Masamune frowned at that thought. He promised to kill her, didn't he?

Oh yeah… the deal…

As Masamune was musing, the doctor felt that it was time to go and opened the sliding door. Before he could leave the room however, a young woman clad in a soft pink yukata and a white obi bumped into him. The doctor staggered backwards and the woman caught him before he could really fall. As the young woman helped the doctor back to his feet, he realized that it was the woman that they have been talking about just a moment ago.

"I'm sorry." Oichi apologized, bowing at the doctor. The doctor simply smiled at the young woman.

"Running away from Yukimura-sama?" The doctor asked playfully. He had heard from the gossiping maids about the young tiger's _seemingly _fascination with their female guest.

"Eh?" Oichi shook her head, her hands placed on her lap in a reserved manner as she explained, "No… Ichi and Yukimura-sama are playing hide-and-seek and Yukimura-sama is the oni."

"Oh… I believe that the closet in Masamune-sama's room is quite free." The doctor suggested, pointing at Masamune's room.

Oichi turned towards the room and saw Masamune. Oichi looked at the floor as she meekly asked, "Dokuganryu… Can Ichi hide in your closet?"

"Hah?" Masamune turned towards the doctor… who had already escaped. Masamune frowned, feeling that the doctor planned all of this. Turning his focus back on the pleading lady who was currently looking at the floor, Masamune sighed and opened the closet, "Here."

Oichi went inside the closet and sat down. Other than two or three blankets, the closet was empty leaving Oichi with more than enough space to sit down. As soon as Oichi was comfortably sitting inside, Masamune was about to close it but decided to leave an inch open. Masamune returned to his sit and closed his eye. After a few moments of total silence, Masamune asked without turning to face the closet, "So, you and Sanada Yukimura are now playing hide-and-seek?"

"Yes…" A soft voice came from the closet, "Sasuke-sama needed to do something so Oyakata-sama suggested we play inside the house while waiting for Sasuke-sama to return."

"Oi, oi. Don't tell me even the Old Man Takeda is letting you guys play inside the house…" Masamune commented, a bit dubious that the Tiger of Kai will let his retainer and guest play games in the Takeda mansion like six years olds.

"I believe Oyakata-sama actually wanted us to play shogi but Yukimura-sama thought of playing hide-and-seek instead…" Oichi replied to defend Shingen. Masamune was surprised to hear her call the leader of Kai 'Oyakata-sama'. Maybe Yukimura was rubbing off too much on her. Masamune wouldn't be surprised. After the Kemari battle that stopped with a tie yesterday, Masamune hadn't seen her until now. During that time, she could have been with Yukimura and that shinobi.

Masamune grimaced at that thought although… he didn't know why. No, he knew… he just didn't want to think about it.

"Ah…" Masamune smirked instead, trying to keep the conversation moving, "It's like Sanada Yukimura is experiencing his second childhood."

"Ichi… Ichi never did anything like this when Ichi was a child." Masamune turned towards the closet as he heard the soft, almost inaudible whisper of Oichi. Masamune turned away as soon as he could, a bit angry at himself. It wasn't like he knew that but he should have been more careful of his words. Masamune should have remembered that the young woman he was talking to had a monster for a brother.

"I see…" Masamune wanted to add something but the door slid open.

"Masamune-sama." Kojuro bowed in greeting and went inside, closing the door behind him. Masamune smirked at Kojuro.

"Yo, Kojuro." Masamune greeted back, thinking if he should tell Kojuro about the young woman in the closet. Masamune shook his head and thought against it, thinking Kojuro would reprehend him for doing such a thing.

"I heard from the doctor that Masamune can now travel." Kojuro said, sitting by the door. Masamune stopped his musing and nodded.

Remembering the entire reason why he had to wait for the doctor to give the okay signal, Masamune smirked at Kojuro once more, "I could have traveled weeks ago but someone was bent on keeping me here until my wounds healed."

"I believe that it was the right decision, Masamune-sama. Also… you're quite glad that we stayed, aren't you?" Kojuro commented with a knowing smile. Masamune glanced at the closet before glaring at Kojuro.

"I don't want to hear it, Kojuro." Masamune said, trying to change the conversation as soon as he could, "So? Did you come in just to say that to me?"

"Shall I prepare the troops now?" Kojuro asked seriously, "Everyone is probably waiting for you to return to Oshu, Masamune-sama."

Masamune smirked, "I was just about to order you to… Thanks for saving me the trouble."

"Of course." Kojuro returned the smirk with one of his own and bowed, "Well then. I better get them moving."

Kojuro stood and held the door but stopped and asked, "Should you… not talk to the Devil King's sister, Masamune-sama?"

"Hah?" Masamune asked, not believing that the conversation shifted back to the woman currently hiding in his closet.

"You did make a deal with her… about… you know…" Kojuro seemed hesitant about continuing. Masamune knew that he was against Masamune's deal from the very beginning but…

"If I remember correctly, I made a deal with Sanada Yukimura and Old Man Takeda." Masamune reminded him as he looked away from Kojuro.

"Just the same, she will be the one to decide right?" Kojuro reasoned, "We can leave by nightfall, Masamune-sama. By then, I hope that you finally say what you truly want to say."

Masamune closed his eye and said, "Kojuro… you talk too much."

Kojuro chuckled softly and replied, "The same for Masamune-sama. But you just don't talk about what should be said."

With that said, Kojuro bowed to Masamune once more and left. Masamune sighed and turned towards the closet, "Oi…"

"Dokuganryu…" was the soft reply he got. Masamune walked towards the closet and opened it. Oichi was still sitting on the floor, her eyes staring at her lap. Slowly, she stared at him with soft sad eyes as she whispered, "Is Dokuganryu… going…?"

"Sorta have to…" Masamune replied, gripping the door tightly as he continued, "I am the leader of Oshu."

"Oh…" Oichi looked down and asked, "Then the next time I see Dokuganryu… will you be Takeda's enemy?"

Masamune sighed and sat on the wall next to the closet, "Most probably…"

Oichi closed her eyes and faced away from Masamune. The idea that this man in front of her was going to fight the people that have been nice to her saddened her. She hugged her knees as she tried to convey what she felt into words, "About the deal-"

Masamune heard distant footsteps coming towards his room and cut whatever it was she was about to say, "About that… can we talk about it later?"

Oichi nodded solemnly and she whispered softly, "Okay…"

"Masamune-dono!" The door slid open and Masamune smirked. Even without looking at the door, he instantly knew who it was.

"Yo, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune greeted, about to close the closet door but stopped when Oichi grabbed his hand.

"Ichi… doesn't like the dark…" Oichi whispered, although she knew that it was only an excuse.

Masamune stared at the pale hand grasping his hand but he grimaced and whispered back, "Don't be stupid. He'll find ou-"

"Is something the matter, Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked as he stood by the door, finding it rude if he would just enter Masamune's room without his permission. Masamune used his body to hide Oichi and chuckled. Both of his hands were behind his back.

"Ah. Just checking this closet, you see?" Masamune reasoned, making Yukimura blink. Masamune knew that he was thinking: 'why would you need to check the closet?'

"I… Is that so…" Yukimura nodded slowly. Inwardly, Masamune sighed in relief and thanked whoever trained Yukimura to be so polite and not ask questions that may seemed rude.

"Any reason why you're here, Sanada Yukimura?" Masamune asked. Masamune stiffened as he realized something. One hand was currently holding the closet door while the other…

… was holding something soft and warm…

"Ah! Has Masamune-dono seen Oichi-hime?" Yukimura asked. Masamune felt something squeeze his other hand and realized that, during the commotion, he had grabbed the hand that had stopped him from closing the closet door. Masamune squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Hmmm… Can't say I have, can't say I haven't…" Masamune replied cryptically, making Yukimura frown. Masamune heard the soft muffled giggling from behind him and that caused him to grin.

"What do you mean by that, Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked, a bit curious why Masamune was grinning all of a sudden.

"I think the doctor has seen her though. Most probably know where she is…" Masamune suggested, eyeing the hiding woman in his closet.

"Ah. I see. Thank you very much, Masamune-dono!" Yukimura bowed and closed the sliding door. Once his hurried footsteps were no longer heard, Masamune sighed and stared at Oichi, his hand letting go of the closet door.

"Can't believe there will come a time that I would be hiding a woman in my closet…" Masamune commented, "Kojuro would never let this die down if he knew."

"If it makes you feel any better, Dokuganryu… this is not really your closet." Oichi offered, making Masamune smirk.

"True." Masamune crouched next to her, "Hey. Can you scoot over?"

Oichi looked at Masamune curiously but obeyed nonetheless. Masamune also went inside the closet and slid the closet door closed. Inwardly, Masamune wondered why he wasn't letting go of the woman's hand. They stayed in the darkness in silence before Masamune asked, "I thought you hated the darkness?"

Against the darkness, only their voices could be heard.

"Ichi doesn't hate it. Ichi just doesn't like it…" Oichi replied. Masamune felt her hand go cold.

"Sounds the same to me." Masamune commented, squeezing her hand once more, "So… you're not going to go psycho on me for this?"

"Why is Dokuganryu doing this?" Oichi asked softly and Masamune heard some ruffling which suggested that Oichi had changed her position.

"Hmmm… Do I have to have a reason?" Masamune answered her question with another question.

"No. Ichi was just wondering if there was a reason." Oichi replied before softly saying, "I'm sorry."

Masamune realized that Oichi had thought she had offended him by asking a question and quickly replied as he squeezed her hand once more, "I'm not angry, okay? Let's say I'm trying to test something. Your turn."

"Ichi's… turn?" Oichi repeated, unsure what Masamune wanted from her.

"Why aren't you going weird on me for closing the door?" Masamune repeated his question and waited for Oichi to answer him.

After a few minutes of silence, Oichi replied softly "Ichi… doesn't really know… I'm sorry…"

"Hmmm… not really an answer, you know?" Masamune said, squeezing her hand once more. It became an instinctive gesture to squeeze her hand each time he felt that she was showing a hint of weakness. Masamune continued in an attempt to keep her talking, "There's always a reason… even the weirdest reason that comes into your mind would be fine."

"Maybe…" Masamune noticed Oichi's voice seemed softer than usual, "Maybe because Dokuganryu is with Ichi…"

How do you reply to that?

Masamune cleared his throat and replied, "I see."

Not truly unsure on how to continue the conversation, Masamune and Oichi fell silent once more.

"Nee, Dokuganryu…" Oichi whispered after a few moments of silence. Masamune was surprised when it was Oichi that squeezed his hand, albeit quite softly.

"Hm?"

"Ichi is supposed to have until tomorrow to decide." Masamune frowned as he heard Oichi said those words.

"Can't help it. My wounds got healed a day before I estimated it." Masamune reasoned, leaning on the wall behind them. He felt the slight trembling of Oichi's hand.

"Dokuganryu…" Oichi whispered once more.

"Yeah?"

"Will you… keep your promise…?" Oichi did not hear Masamune answer her. She gripped his hand softly as she asked, "Will… you… kill Ichi?"

"… … Yeah…" Masamune's voice seemed distant to Oichi but it calmed her nonetheless.

"Dokuganryu…" Oichi closed her eyes as a small smile appeared on her lips. Of course, Masamune could not see it. Even Oichi couldn't see it.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank someone who agreed to kill you." Masamune quietly reprehended Oichi as he gripped her hand. He heard Oichi softly giggle.

"But still… thank you…" Oichi whispered once more, her heart calm for some reason.

"Oi, I-"

Masamune stopped as the closet door slid open, "Ah! Masamune-dono! What are you two doing inside there?"

Masamune frowned as Yukimura stared at the two people hiding in the closet. Oichi opened her eyes and smiled apologetically, "Ichi is now the oni, right?"

Yukimura stared at Oichi and grinned, "Oh! Of course!"

Masamune got out of the closet and stiffened as he saw there was another person in the room, "K-Ko-Kojuro…"

"Masamune-sama…" Kojuro bowed, smirking at him, "I must say I am quite impressed."

Masamune followed Kojuro's eyes and saw him looking at his hand… more precisely, the hand that was currently holding Oichi's hand. Masamune let go of Oichi's hand and looked back at Kojuro. Kojuro still had that smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. Masamune sighed and placed his face on his palm, saying to Kojuro, "You're not going to let this die, are you?"

"I will… but not anytime soon." Kojuro replied, closing his eyes.

"Any reason why you came back?" Masamune asked instead, trying to change the subject.

"I saw Sanada Yukimura come inside and I followed him. That's when we heard the two of you talking inside the closet." Kojuro replied, not really wanting to change the topic. Masamune was about to reply but stopped when he heard the only woman in the room raised her voice softly.

"Ichi doesn't know any nursery rhymes. Can Ichi just count?" Oichi asked Yukimura. Her voice had been so soft that the three men quieted immediately to hear her.

"Of course!" Yukimura replied instantly, smiling broadly. Masamune and Kojuro wondered if the two were actually paying attention to the other people in the room. Most probably not…

"Okay…" Oichi covered her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono and counted in a sing-like voice, "I-chi, Nii, San, Yon…"

Yukimura rushed out of the room as soon as Oichi started to count. Masamune followed Yukimura outside and saw him dash inside one of the rooms. Kojuro followed Masamune outside, curious to what Masamune was planning to do. Hearing no other movements after a few minutes, Kojuro followed Masamune back to his room where Oichi was already at eight, "Ha-chi, Ki-yuu, Juu…"

Oichi looked up and looked around. As Oichi was about to approach the closet she was hiding just a few minutes ago, Masamune cleared his throat and Oichi looked at him. Masamune pointed behind him as he informed her, "Second room on the right."

"Masamune-sama!"

Oichi smiled at Masamune and bowed, "Thank you, Dokuganryu."

Oichi rushed out of the room and Masamune grinned at Kojuro. Kojuro frowned and said, "Masamune-sama… that wasn't fair…"

Masamune shrugged, walking towards the small table, "I'm nice to people I want to be nice with."

Kojuro sighed and replied, "And I feel like you're being too nice to the Devil King's sister."

"Oi, Kojuro…" Masamune turned his back towards Kojuro as he took the brush, "Can you not call her that? She has a name, you know."

"I am quite aware. But…" Kojuro closed his eyes and smiled knowingly, "Masamune-sama also hasn't called her by her name, right?"

Outside, Oichi opened the sliding door and looked inside. Inside, there were a few armors lined up and Oichi stared at each one of them. Oichi stopped at a red and gold armor and smiled, "Yukimura-sama, found you…"

The armor suddenly sat straight and grinned, "How did you know how to find me? I always thought this was a good hiding place."

Oichi giggled and backed away as Yukimura stood, dragging the armor with him, "Ichi can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Ah. How mean, Oichi-hime." Yukimura said, pouting as he took off his armor.

"Oichi-hime? Oichi-hime…" Oichi and Yukimura turned around as a maid walked towards them but stopped, blushing, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, Oichi-hime, Yukimura-sama."

Oichi and Yukimura looked at each other and then at the giggling maid. Yukimura asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, someone is here to see Oichi-hime." The maid informed them, bowing at them, "They are waiting by the koi pond."

Yukimura's eyes furrowed. Only a few people should know that Oichi was staying in Kai. Who could be looking for her?

"Ichi… will go…" Oichi told him as she began to walk out of the room.

"W-wait, Oichi-hime!" Yukimura grabbed Oichi's wrist and Oichi faced him, curious why he stopped her.

"Oh my!" The maid commented, blushing once more.

"Although I feel that Oichi-hime will be safe in the Takeda house, let me escort you." Yukimura insisted, staring intently at Oichi.

Oichi looked at Yukimura silently before replying, "If Yukimura-sama insists. Yukimura-sama can go with Ichi."

Yukimura nodded and followed Oichi. The maid hurried to get away from their path. Their walk towards the koi pond was silent. Oichi couldn't talk to Yukimura mainly because the young tiger looked so serious. Once they reached the koi pond, Yukimura's eyes widened as he recognized one of the visitors, "Oh! Keiji-dono!"

Maeda Keiji grinned as he waved at them, "Yo! Long time no see."

Before Yukimura could approach Keiji, a woman wearing a green yukata walked unintentionally pushed him aside as she called out, "Oichi-sama!"

Oichi whispered softly the name of the woman as she grabbed Oichi's hands, "Matsu-sama?"

"Oh, it is quite wonderful to see you, Oichi-sama!" Matsu said, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

"You okay?" Keiji asked the staggering Yukimura, grinning apologetically as he patted Yukimura's shoulder, "Sorry about that. Matsu-nee-chan's really just happy that she saw 'nee-chan."

Yukimura looked at Keiji and asked, "Matsu-dono? As in Maeda Toshiie-dono's wife?"

Keiji nodded and pulled Yukimura away from the two women. As soon as they were distanced enough to be considered polite but still near enough to hear their conversation, Keiji pulled Yukimura and rested his arm on his shoulder. Softly, Keiji whispered to Yukimura, "As you know, the Maeda clan served the Devil King. Once, the Azai clan and the Maeda clan joined in one of the expeditions for the Oda clan. During that time, 'nee-chan stayed with the Maeda clan and Matsu-nee-chan was the one who… well… I guess you can say… took care of her…"

"Oh, I see…" Yukimura nodded in understanding but frowned, "But how did Keiji-dono and Matsu-dono knew that Oichi-hime was here?"

Before Keiji could answer, Matsu was already explaining it to Oichi by the koi pond, "We heard of rumors that the Takeda clan was currently sheltering Nobunaga-sama's sister. Although Inuchiyo-sama had insisted that it was a baseless rumor, I had forced Keiji to accompany me to Kai. How glad I am that the rumor proved to be true!"

Oichi stared at the one of the koi fishes that swam towards them, gripping her hand with her other hand as if trying to mimic what she had experience before. Without taking her eyes away from the koi fishes, Oichi asked softly, "Why is Matsu-sama here?"

"Of course, as part of the Maeda clan, I am here to take Oichi-sama back." Matsu declared, placing her hand on her chest. Keiji had to cover Yukimura's mouth and stop him from charging the two women. Oichi, not noticing what was happening to Yukimura and Keiji, looked at Matsu blankly.

"Take Ichi where?" Oichi asked, her eyes staring blankly at Matsu.

"For now, I would like to take Oichi-sama back with me to the Maeda clan. Everyone is worried about Oichi-sama." Matsu replied, smiling at Oichi. Oichi looked away as if the sight of Matsu's smile had harmed her.

"Ichi… Ichi can't go." Oichi whispered softly, gripping her hand tighter.

"Oichi-sama?" Matsu called out as she tried to reach out to Oichi.

"Matsu-sama is lying… right?" Oichi asked, causing Matsu to stop. Oichi turned to face Matsu and smiled bitterly, "During the battle in Azuchi castle, Toshiie-sama defected, didn't he? Ichi asked the doctor about it. Matsu-sama… it's true, isn't it?"

Matsu closed her eyes and returned her hand on her chest, clenching it tightly, "That… That is correct…"

Oichi looked away and said, "Ichi is 'Nii-sama's sister. That's why… Ichi can't go with Matsu-sama."

Matsu opened her eyes and said, "That-"

Oichi cut her off by whispering, "That's also why Ichi can't go back to Oumi…"

Matsu stopped as she heard those words. Matsu clenched her fists and asked, "Please forgive me for my rudeness, Oichi-sama, but aren't you contracting yourself?"

Oichi looked back at Matsu and asked softly, "Ichi is?"

Matsu nodded and reached out her hands, "Oichi-sama, please look where you are staying! This is the capital of Kai, the province of the Takeda clan, one of the major clans that participated in the coalition against Nobunaga-sama! Please tell me why Oichi-sama would rather stay here than come to the Maeda clan together with me."

Oichi looked back at the pond, her hands aching in pain as she had gripped them too tightly. Matsu looked at Oichi and asked, "Oichi-sama, is there a reason why you wish to stay here?"

"A… reason…?" Oichi repeated. Oichi stared at the reflection on the pond. A young woman with black hair and empty eyes stared back at her.

Was there ever a reason why she stayed in this place?

Didn't she want to die?

Oichi trembled as she remembered the breeze she felt yesterday, the joyful smile of the people around her, her very own laughter and the soft voice of the Tiger of Kai as he provided her an option. She had been unable to respond to him last night and he had only smiled kindly at her, telling her to think about it. And just this morning, the Tiger of Kai did not even mention about it, smiling at her and the young tiger as he suggested they play.

'_Ichi knew… Oyakata-sama was simply letting me think it over…'_

Oichi would be lying if she said that she wasn't happy for the freedom she received almost unconditionally from the Takeda.

But now…

For just a day and a half, Oichi forgot the pain, the sadness… she forgot… about them…

"O-Oichi-sama?" Matsu called out worriedly as she saw tears falling from Oichi's eyes. Oichi blinked for a moment, as if she hadn't even realized that she was crying. Oichi touched her face, her hands trembling.

"I'm sorry…" Oichi whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Oichi-sama." Matsu replied, caressing Oichi's back as comfortingly as she could.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Oichi whispered repeatedly, trembling. Matsu began to fear for Oichi and pulled her towards her.

"Shh… Its okay, Oichi-sama. You didn't do anything wrong…" Matsu whispered, trying to comfort the crying woman. Oichi didn't recognize Matsu's attempts to comfort her and stared blankly at the pond.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Oichi continued to whisper, trembling as Matsu heard her say, "Nagamasa-sama… 'Nii-sama…"

Matsu pulled away from Oichi and stared at Oichi. Oichi continued to look at her reflection, whispering, "Ichi forgot about Nagamasa-sama. Ichi forgot about 'Nii-sama. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Ichi is… Ichi is… Ichi is evil…"

"Oichi-hime!" Matsu's eyes widened as Oichi was pulled away from her by the young tiger.

"Ah, ah…" Keiji mumbled, covering his eyes. He had tried to stop Yukimura but he underestimated the young tiger's determination. Yukimura pulled Oichi to his back and stared at Matsu.

"Matsu-dono, did you just come here to sadden Oichi-hime?" Yukimura asked. Matsu's eyes widened.

"Wha-! I did not-" Matsu could not even convey her feelings to words at Yukimura's accusation.

"Maa, maa… Everyone, just calm down." Keiji told them, smiling at them as he walked between Matsu and Yukimura. Keiji smiled as he continued, "Matsu-nee-chan was worried about 'nee-chan, that's why she came, right?"

Matsu nodded, "As Keiji has said it."

Keiji nodded and faced Yukimura, "Now 'Nii-chan, calm down. Why don't we sit down and have some tea? Right? Right?"

"Tea? What are you talking about, Keiji?! Now is not the time for tea-" Matsu began to reprehend Keiji when…

"A wonderful idea, Maeda Keiji." Yukimura's eyes brightened as he saw Shingen walking towards them with Sasuke following him behind.

"Oh! Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura called out. Shingen stopped next to Oichi and patted her head.

"How about it? Would you like to join us for tea?" Shingen asked her softly. Oichi looked at him and shook her head.

"Can… Can Ichi go to her room?" Oichi asked permission, trembling slightly. Shingen closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, you can." Shingen replied. Oichi bowed at Shingen and began to walk away from them.

"Oichi-sama!" Matsu called out. Oichi stopped and looked back at Matsu.

"I'm sorry, Matsu-sama." Oichi whispered before she ran away from them. Matsu was about to follow her but stopped when Keiji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's leave her for a while, Matsu-nee-chan." Keiji told her softly.

"Maeda Matsu-dono." Shingen called out and Matsu looked at him, "It seems we have a lot to talk about. Come. Let us have tea while we talk."

Matsu nodded solemnly and replied, "It would be an honor, Shingen-kou."

Although Oichi had asked Shingen permission to go back to her room, her legs had decided to leave the mansion. Maybe what they wanted was to escape, anywhere… far… As Oichi was at the gate of the Takeda mansion, she noticed some troops running around and shouting at each other. Oichi stared at them and realized that they were shouting what each should do. Thinking that she should not bother them, Oichi began to walk away from them. She reached a small river and sat on the field. The sun was beginning to set and Oichi closed her eyes as a warm breeze passed over her.

That's right…

"Ichi… hasn't given Dokuganryu her answer yet…" Oichi whispered, hugging her knees. She remembered the Tiger of Kai's offer yesterday. Oichi trembled as she whispered, "Becoming Oyakata-sama's daughter… if Ichi does that… does that mean Ichi has to forget about Nagamasa-sama and 'Nii-sama?"

Oichi covered her eyes as she remembered the two men that she ever cared about. Trembling, Oichi mumbled, "Nagamasa-sama… what should Ichi do?"

Softly, Oichi began to cry, pitying herself. She began to think how sad she must look like to other people, how pitiful she was. Maybe that was why everyone was so kind to her. Oichi looked at her hands. Her hands trembled as she whispered, "Everyone is kind to Ichi because they pity Ichi. Poor Ichi…"

"Kii…" Oichi's eyes widened for a moment as a small monkey jumped on her lap, carrying a small flower. The monkey smiled at her and offered the flower to Oichi.

"… For… Ichi…?" Oichi asked, taking the flower from the monkey's hands. A cheerful laugh from behind her caused Oichi to turn around. Keiji smiled at her as he approached her.

"Yo, 'Nee-chan!" Keiji greeted, sitting next to Oichi. The monkey jumped from Oichi's lap to Keiji's, traveling towards Keiji's shoulder.

"This guy's name is Yumekichi." Keiji introduced his monkey to Oichi. Yumekichi grinned at Oichi and bowed. Keiji smiled as he said, "Like me, Yumekichi doesn't like to see girls crying."

Oichi looked at the flower on her hand and whispered softly, "I'm sorry… for bothering you…"

"Eh? Oh, no, no, no." Keiji said, waving his arms. Keiji stopped and sighed, grinning at Yumekichi, "Guess it backfired, huh? Yumekichi."

"Kii!" Yumekichi nodded and jumped back towards Oichi's lap. Oichi stared at the small monkey as it began to dance, mimicking the movements of a festival dance. Keiji laughed and clapped, creating a beat for Yumekichi to dance in. Oichi stared intently at Yumekichi as the small monkey continued to dance. After a few moments, Oichi began to smile softly, clapping her hands to the beat as well.

Keiji smiled as he noticed Oichi's smile and commented, "That's better. Girls are much more lovable when they smile."

Oichi turned her head towards Keiji and asked, "Why is Keiji-sama here?"

"Oh, it was getting stuffy in there. Matsu-nee-chan and Old Man Shingen are talking way too serious for me." Keiji jokingly complained, fanning himself as if trying to prove his point. Oichi giggled softly and turned towards the river. Noticing that Oichi wasn't going to continue the conversation, Keiji turned towards the river as well. A gentle breeze kissed his face and Keiji smiled, "I can see why 'Nee-chan would rather stay here. The breeze here is quite nice."

Oichi smiled and replied softly, "It's a nice day to fly kites…"

Keiji laughed and commented, "I can imagine. I remember the last time I flew kites, I was-"

Keiji stopped as the memory hit him. Oichi looked at Keiji and called out, "Keiji… sama?"

Keiji looked at Oichi and grinned apologetically, "Sorry, sorry. I sorta got lost in memory lane."

Keiji laughed it off and Oichi looked away. Keiji was surprised when Oichi asked, "Was it… really such a sad memory?"

Keiji smiled sadly and asked, "That obvious?"

"Ichi knows…" Oichi looked sad as she continued, "Ichi has a lot of them."

Keiji looked at the sky and told her, "It's a memory… with a person I lost…"

"Was it 'Nii-sama's fault as well?" Oichi asked, looking at the river with a blank expression on her face. Keiji chuckled and shook his head.

"I… I don't believe so…" Keiji replied, smiling sadly, "It's his own fault. Or maybe… my fault as well…"

Oichi turned towards Keiji and whispered softly, "Keiji-sama… why?"

"Hm?" Keiji turned towards Oichi and asked, "Why what?"

"Why is the world still in darkness? Although 'Nii-sama is no longer here… the world is still spinning in darkness." Oichi clarified, placing her hands together as she gripped the flower on her hand tightly. Keiji closed his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe… we're still living in his shadow…" Keiji replied, "It's not like things would go nicely just because the Devil King's gone. These things… they need time."

"Is that the same for the Maeda clan?" Oichi asked, noticing that Keiji stiffened. Oichi turned towards Keiji and smiled bitterly, "Did Ichi got it right?"

Keiji chuckled and smiled at Oichi, "'Nee-chan, how did you know?"

Oichi closed her eyes and replied, "Ichi felt it. Matsu-sama was hiding something from Ichi… will… Will Keiji-sama tell Ichi the truth?"

Keiji closed his eyes once and explained seriously, "Actually… there are still some people angry at Toshiie for betraying the Devil King… Some of them are just waiting for an excuse to revolt against Toshiie. So… if 'Nee-chan was to go…"

Oichi continued what Keiji was about to say, "Ichi will become the excuse."

Keiji nodded and smiled, "Toshiie knew this but couldn't stop Matsu-nee-chan from coming. Matsu-nee-chan wasn't really thinking about it, she just wanted to get 'Nee-chan back."

"Get Ichi back…" Oichi smiled sadly, "Ichi… has no place to go back to…"

Keiji stared at Oichi and called out softly, "'Nee-chan…"

"I'm sorry." Oichi whispered, "It's all Ichi's fault."

"That's not true!" Keiji shouted, "If it's anyone's fault, it's that Devil King's fault! 'Nee-chan has-"

Oichi shook her head, stopping Keiji from saying anything else. With a bitter smile, Oichi turned towards Keiji and whispered, "No. It's because Ichi didn't stop 'Nii-sama. It's all Ichi's fault. Ichi wasn't able to stop 'Nii-sama. That's why… all of these happened."

"'Nee-chan, you can't think like that." Keiji said, turning away from Oichi, "So you couldn't stop the Devil King. Blaming yourself because of that-"

Oichi shook her head once more, whispering softly at Keiji, "No. 'Nii-sama is Ichi's one and only 'Nii-sama. 'Nii-sama is Ichi's one and only family. 'Nii-sama's blood runs in Ichi as well. That's why… 'Nii-sama's sins are Ichi's sins…"

Keiji wanted to say something but stopped when Oichi turned to face the river once more. Oichi whispered, "That's why everyone is still mad. That's why the world is still in darkness. As long as 'Nii-sama's sin are here… as long as 'Nii-sama still _exist_… the world… will still stay in the darkness. That's why… Ichi has to go…"

Keiji's eyes widened as he realized what Oichi was implying and he shouted, "Stop it!"

Oichi turned to face Keiji once more and was surprised when she saw Keiji looking like he was angry at something. Keiji closed his eyes and said, "Saying things like that… stop it! 'Nee-chan, I know it isn't my place to say this but your death won't solve anything! Even if you die, it won't bring back the lives lost, it won't bring back the days before everything went to hell! You… You're still alive…"

Oichi noticed Keiji's shoulders were trembling. Oichi knew that he was remembering someone important to him. Did Keiji lost someone like how she lost Nagamasa as well?

"Dying because you think it's all your fault is the same as running away." Keiji said, staring at Oichi intently, "If you really think it's your fault, then why don't you do something about it? Why don't you do something in place of those that can no longer do anything?"

Oichi repeated Keiji's words, "… in place of those who can't…"

As if Oichi's words woke him, Keiji chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, "Man. That was so unlike me. Sorry. I got carried away."

Oichi smiled at Keiji and said, "You're a nice person, aren't you?"

Keiji laughed and blushed, "Well, thanks. For me, I just believe that if everyone just starts to love, everyone would stop fighting, you know? As long as people have someone waiting for them, they wouldn't want to die, right?"

Oichi mumbled, "Someone… waiting for them…"

Was there anyone waiting for her?

"Well then." Keiji stood and grinned at Oichi, "I think Matsu-nee-chan's probably worried about me again. I'm going back to the mansion. What about you, 'Nee-chan? You sure you don't want to go back with me?"

Oichi shook her head, "Ichi… wants to stay here for a while. The fireflies would be coming out soon enough…"

"Ah… must be nice." Keiji commented as he stared at the starry sky. During the time of their conversation, the sun had set and the moon had replaced it. Keiji turned back towards Oichi and asked, "You sure though? It seems a bit dark…"

"The moon will be enough for Ichi." Oichi replied, smiling at Keiji as she tried to ease him, "Ichi will be going back soon. Ichi doesn't want to worry Oyakata-sama and the others."

"Well, if you say so." Keiji scratched his cheek before smiling at her, "See you soon then, 'Nee-chan."

Oichi nodded and waved as Keiji walked away. As soon as Keiji was out of sight, Oichi turned her focus back on the river. A few fireflies had appeared, seemingly dancing. Soon enough, the entire river was lit by the fireflies, creating a sea of stars in the water's reflection. Oichi reached out her hands as a firefly danced towards her. The firefly stayed on her palm for a few moments before flying off once more. Oichi smiled sadly and stared at the fireflies for a few minutes.

The world was still in darkness. Oichi knew that. Even after her brother was already gone, even after so many lives were lost, it was only a matter of time before they start fighting once more. Even the Takeda would fight once more. Even Sanada Yukimura and Takeda Shingen would fight against others for the land. Even…

… Dokuganryu…

Oichi gripped the flower on her hands tightly and closed her eyes. Nothing has changed. No… the time Oichi was experiencing right now was like the calm before the storm. Soon enough, the entire world would be engulfed in darkness once more.

"And Ichi… can't do anything to stop it." Oichi whispered softly, trembling. Oichi felt tears falling from her eyes and touched her face as she asked herself, "Why… Why are you crying, Ichi?"

Oichi dropped the flower on her lap as she covered her face, crying softly. Softly, Oichi whispered, "Why… Why won't the tears stop?"

Oichi remembered the fate of the two men she cared for. Will she feel that same torn feelings again? Oichi shook her head and whimpered, "No. Ichi doesn't want to feel that same pain again. No…"

Oichi stiffened when she heard rustling from behind her. Turning around, Oichi asked warily, "Who's there?"

"Just me." Oichi recognized his voice immediately.

"Dokuganryu…" Oichi called out as Masamune walked towards her, holding a paper lamp on one hand. Oichi quickly wiped her eyes using the sleeves of her kimono.

Masamune smiled at Oichi and said, "A bit too late for that, isn't it? I heard you sobbing a while back."

Oichi stopped and turned to face Masamune. Oichi whispered softly, "I'm sorry. Was Ichi bothering you?"

Masamune shook his head and walked till he was next to Oichi. Masamune stared at the dancing fireflies and told Oichi, "Nah. I was actually looking for you."

"Looking for Ichi…?" Oichi repeated, looking at Masamune curiously.

"That Lover-boy told me I would find you here." Masamune frowned as he noticed the flower on Oichi's lap. It seemed like the kind of flower Masamune saw back at the Takeda mansion. Masamune sat next to Oichi and asked softly, "Did he do something to you?"

"Lover-boy…" Oichi remembered the grinning man who was with her a while ago and shook her head immediately, "Keiji-sama never did anything wrong."

"Hmmm…" Masamune looked at the flower on Oichi's lap before he turned towards Oichi and asked, "Then why were you crying?"

Oichi looked down, unable to face Masamune as she tried to find the words to say to him. There were so many things she wanted to say, wanted to ask. But Oichi knew, their time together was limited, a small illusion given to her… the same way they gave her that time in Oumi with Nagamasa. Oichi continued to look down as she asked softly, "Dokuganryu… Why… do people fight? Why… do you fight?"

"That is…" Thinking that 'people fighting' was connected to why Oichi was crying, Masamune closed his eye as he tried to answer Oichi, "… for their dreams."

"Dream…?" Oichi asked, slowly looking at Masamune.

"I can't really say that it's the same for everyone but, for me… I fight because I have a dream." Masamune explained, smiling as he faced Oichi once more, "I want to create a peaceful world where no one has to suffer. I will cut open that future with my own hands."

"That is Dokuganryu's dream…" Oichi whispered softly, looking down once more. Is that also the reason why he will fight the Takeda once more? Oichi doesn't understand. Why can't they create that future together?

"For that reason, I will fight." Masamune sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Masamune chuckled softly as he told Oichi, "I've only talked about this to Kojuro."

Masamune cleared his throat and asked her, "What about you? Do you have any dream?"

"I don't know…" Oichi replied, clenching her hands together as she took the flower on her lap once more. She turned towards Masamune as she told him, "To dream… I've never thought about it. 'Nii-sama told Ichi what she should do when Ichi was with 'Nii-sama. Then, Nagamasa-sama told Ichi what she should do when Ichi was in Oumi. Now…"

Oichi trembled as she couldn't continue any longer. Masamune took one of her hands and gently held it, much to Oichi's surprise. Oichi looked at Masamune with a questioning gaze. Masamune smiled as he said, "You'll hurt yourself… the way you're gripping your hands too tightly."

"I'm sorry…" Oichi whispered, looking down once more. Masamune shook his head and closed his eye.

"It's not too late to dream. All you have to do is find it, you see?" Masamune told her, taking both of her hands and guiding them to hold the paper lamp. Masamune took the flower she was holding and stared at it. Oichi stared at Masamune as Masamune tucked the flower on her obi, "It's the same as this flower. No one knew that someone was going to pick it until it was picked right?"

Oichi stared at the flower on her obi for a moment before nodding. Oichi turned her attention back at the paper lamp on her hand and stared at it as she called out, "Dokuganryu…"

Oichi whispered, staring at the paper lamp with sad eyes, "What… should Ichi do? What should Ichi dream about?"

Masamune sighed and replied, "That's for you to decide. Right now, what do you want to do?"

As Oichi stared at the fire inside the lamp, she remembered yesterday and how free she felt with the two retainers of Takeda, how her heart was calm when she was with the Tiger of Kai. But most of all, she remembered the few moments she got to talk to the man in front of her. Oichi looked back at Masamune and asked, "Will… Will Nagamasa-sama forgive Ichi if Ichi said that she wants to be with Oyakata-sama and the others?"

Masamune closed his eye, trying to calm his self as he felt his chest constrict at her last words. It was an indirect way of saying she wanted to be with the Takeda. But still, Masamune replied with a smile, "It's not like I know Azai Nagamasa enough to be sure but… I'm sure he wouldn't want you to die."

Oichi felt tears began to form from her eyes. She felt Masamune squeeze her hands in reassurance and he whispered, "I want to hear your answer. Would you like me to kill you?"

Oichi trembled slightly. What did she want?

Didn't she already know that answer to that?

"Ichi…" Oichi whispered, gripping the lamp tightly as tears fell from her eyes, "Ichi wants to go back to where Oyakata-sama is waiting."

Masamune smiled and nodded. He let go of one of her hands and wiped her tears as he told her, "Kojuro and the others are waiting for me back by the entrance. Might as well go with you… if you wouldn't mind…"

Oichi shook her head and smiled softly at Masamune, "Ichi wants to go back with Dokuganryu. Even for just a few moments… Ichi… wants to be with Dokuganryu."

Masamune turned to face the fireflies once more, unsure on how to reply to her. Knowing that he couldn't find any words to say, Masamune simply nodded at Oichi and was quite relieved when Oichi nodded back and continued to smile at him. Masamune began to walk away and was about to let go of Oichi's other hand when he heard Oichi whisper, "Dokuganryu…"

"Hm?" Masamune turned to face Oichi once more, his hand stopping from letting go as well.

Oichi continued to smile softly as she asked, staring at Masamune's hand, "Can… Dokuganryu keep holding Ichi's hand until we get back? Dokuganryu's hand… is warm…"

Masamune turned away and smiled once more as he said, "Sure, but only while we're alone, okay?"

Oichi giggled as she remembered the dragon's right eye and nodded, letting Masamune lead the way even though she was holding the lamp. While they were walking, Masamune called her attention, "Hey… I've been meaning to say this but… can you stop with the 'Dokuganryu'?"

"But… what should Ichi call Dokuganryu?" Oichi asked as she stared at Masamune curiously.

"I have a name, right?" Masamune teased her, smirking as he continued, "Call me by my name."

"…" Oichi looked down as she whispered softly, "… Masamune… sama…"

Masamune nodded and praised her, "Good."

Oichi smiled once more, happy that she was praised by the man in front of her. As Masamune noticed the small lamps that Kojuro had ordered a few moments ago before Masamune went to look for the woman he was currently holding hands with, Masamune stopped and faced Oichi, "Now that you've chosen to stay with Old Man Takeda and Sanada Yukimura, the next time we meet, we might be enemies."

Oichi nodded solemnly and looked at the grassy ground. She had known that. That was why she always felt like her time with Masamune where nothing more but illusions given to her. Oichi was surprised when Masamune squeezed her hand for what could be the last time as she heard him offer her, "How about we make a deal? This time, a deal between you and me…"

"A deal?" Oichi asked, looking back at Masamune once more.

Masamune smiled at Oichi as he told her the conditions of their deal, "Find your own dream. And then, the next time we meet, tell me your dream… Ichi…"


	4. Resolution

Disclaimer: "Sigyn-chi-dono does not own Sengoku Basara"

Author's Notes: I'm back! Thanks to Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes for Wii (I'm totally addicted to it right now), I'm updating this story. Unfortunately, I can't remember the exact chapter per chapter I first had in mind so I'm going to borrow some elements from season 2 anime and Samurai Heroes. –grins sheepishly- Oh! And important ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm writing a new MasaIchi story that follows Masamune's Green Route in Samurai Heroes and a what-if situation where Masamune takes Oichi with him in his path to conquer the Land of the Rising Sun. Anyway, please feel free to read that story when you have the chance since which stage Masamune goes to depends on the reviewers. –laughs maniacally before coughing-

.

.

Chapter 4: Resolution

It had been a few days after the boss of Oshu with his army had left and Oichi was trying to adjust to her new life in Kai. All the retainers and those who worked inside the mansion of the Tiger of Kai had been informed of her 'adoption' although they all have been ordered to never tell anyone else that Oichi was the Devil King's sister. If anyone was to ask, Oichi was Takeda Megohime, the biological daughter of Takeda Shingen. If anyone asked why they have never heard of her, they were to answer that the Tiger of Kai wanted his daughter to grow up without having any worries and she had only appeared now because of the current circumstances.

When Oichi had returned from her last meeting with Masamune, Matsu and Keiji had already left. According to Shingen, they have managed to come into an agreement and would most probably not see Oichi again for her own safety. It was Sasuke who informed her, albeit secretly, that Matsu and Keiji were to say that Oichi wasn't there but there was a woman whose identity was meant to be a secret: Takeda Megohime who had a similar appearance to the Devil King's sister. Sasuke have even commented on how the best lies were those which held some truth in them. So now, instead of being Oichi, she was Takeda Megohime, the daughter of Takeda Shingen who held some similarities with the Devil King's sister.

Those that knew who she truly was have even been ordered to tell those that questioned about Oichi's origin that there were rumors that she was to be betrothed to the young tiger, Sanada Yukimura, so that Yukimura would become the heir of the Takeda just so that there would be a possible reason why she was appearing now although some of them also added a rumor that it may be a lord of another province… most probably one up north.

When she had asked Sasuke about that rumor, the Takeda shinobi simply shrugged and scratched his cheek but Oichi did not fail to see the small smirk on Sasuke's face.

She also started wearing more soft colored yukatas that were colored red or orange because it would appear more of a 'Takeda' than an 'Azai' or an 'Oda'. It was a simple change of clothing but whenever Oichi looked at the mirror, she would find herself wondering who was looking back at her for a few seconds before finally remembering that she was looking at herself. During her stay with Nagamasa, she had always worn pink, white or black as she had always done when she had been with her brother and that's why wearing red or orange was already a big change for her. At the moment, she was wearing a pale yellow yukata. Her yukata had the crest of Takeda on the sleeves and had red clouds as the design. A red obi was tied around her waist using a butterfly knot instead of the more traditional knot.

But one of the things that Oichi had struggles with was the manner of speaking. Of course, she would use 'Ichi' instead of 'I' or 'me' and it had made a few people confused. To make up for her occasional blunder, Sasuke had actually ordered the shinobis in his command to make a rumor of how 'Ichi' was her childhood nickname because she was 'number 1' in Shingen's eyes as 'Ichi' could mean the word 'one' as well.

It had made Oichi feel bad and she had been trying her best to stop using 'Ichi'. That's why she was currently inside her room, sitting on the tatami floor as she wrote the two characters that make up the name 'Megohime' in pieces of papers. The name was easy to write although 'Oichi' was easier. Megohime was consisting of two characters: 'love' and 'princess'. She had never had the chance to ask why Shingen had picked these two characters for her. Maybe they were actually the characters for the name Shingen would have picked for his daughter.

There was no actual reason why she needed to repeatedly write her new name but Oichi felt that writing the name may actually help her try to adjust to her new life. As she finished the last stroke for the character of love, Oichi stopped and stared at the word.

Love.

It felt like it didn't suit her at all. For someone who had lost the two men she had loved, it felt like a cruel joke. And, once more, she would feel that painful emotion as she loses someone she cares for.

She could hear the whispers of the upcoming war and rumors of forces gathering their strength and fortifying their defenses. The young tiger of Kai and his trusted shinobi no longer spend time with her like they used to but they still try to talk to Oichi as often as they could. She could see them and the soldiers were training more rigorously than usual. She had known about these signs for being in Owari with her brother and in Oumi with Nagamasa. They were preparing for the next battle… for the next war…

Who would they be fighting?

Could it be the Dragon of Echigo?

Or maybe…

"Masamune-sama…" Oichi whispered softly as she stared at the character written on the paper. Oichi placed the brush to its proper place and placed her hands on her lap, gripping the fabric of her pale yellow yukata tightly. She remembered her last conversation with the one-eyed boss of Oshu. She didn't want them to fight. She didn't want any of them to die.

Oichi knew she was being unreasonable. Everyone was destined to die. She had made her peace with that from the very beginning. When she had been wed to Nagamasa, she had been prepared to see the man fall. She did not expect to fall in love with him. That's why it had been more painful than she had expected. That's why she felt so lost.

Nagamasa had given her hope. Nagamasa had given her love.

And all of those were taken away from her.

She had been willing to die back then. The only thing that had kept her alive was her brother. Yes, he was cruel. Yes, he was inhumane. But he was still Oichi's brother. He was still the man who had held her hand when she was a child, who had raised her and kept her alive for so long. Maybe she was meant to be a doll. Maybe what her brother had said back then was true. That she was simply raised and kept alive because she could be useful. Whatever the reason is, Oichi cannot deny that she loved her brother.

And even he was taken from her.

Even Nohime, beautiful and mature Nohime, was now dead. Oichi could remember the time when the beautiful lady had been wed to her brother. She had been kind and caring, taking care of both her and Ranmaru as if they were her own children. Oichi had been happy at her kindness back then. That was why she felt so lost when the Nohime she met after the death of Nagamasa was a cruel woman. It was as if someone had replaced the kind loving woman she had known. No. That wasn't correct. Nohime wasn't replaced. She had simply changed. Everyone her brother touches changes.

Oichi was not an exception. She had been raised as a doll and she knew that, had she worked for her brother after the fall of Nagamasa, she would have changed as well. She would have been like Nohime or maybe even worse.

Worse...?

"How did... Nohime died?" Oichi asked herself. She clutched her head and closed her eyes.

How did she die?

Did her brother kill Nohime?

Oichi bit her bottom lip as she felt a stab-like pain in her head. This wasn't the first time she felt it. Every time she tried to remember how the wife of her brother died, there's always a stabbing pain. Oichi shook her head and continued to clutch her head with her left hand. Oichi whimpered as the pain continued and she whispered, "Help me... Make it stop..."

It was as if darkness was trying to drag her down and Oichi fell on the floor. She was on her side and her left hand was still clutching her head and she heard a familiar voice call out her name, _"Ichi..."_

She opened her eyes and everything was a blur. There was a figure standing in front of her and the tatami floor she was lying on appeared to be covered by darkness. She reached out her hand and whispered with longing, "Na... ga..."

The figure's hand grasped her outstretched hand. She remembered this hand. A smile came upon her face and the pain in her head disappeared as the figure repeated her name once more, _"Ichi..."_

Oichi closed her eyes and whispered, "Masamune-sama..."

Silence greeted her and Oichi relished the stillness. It had always been like this. Before, all Oichi could do was fight the pain and wait for it to be done, not wanting to fall asleep in fear of what may happen if she did but, ever since her last meeting with him, recalling the one-eyed dragon's hand gripping hers could calm the pain. Oichi didn't fully understand it.

No.

She did understand it but she didn't want to accept it.

Because, if she accepts it, it meant that she was repeating her life once more.

Oichi sat once more and opened her eyes, placing her hands on her chest, as the bitterness of reality began to sink its fangs.

She was still useless. She still cannot do anything to stop them from fighting. She was…

"Nagamasa-sama…" Oichi whispered as she closed her eyes, "What should Ichi do?"

Oichi covered her face with her hands as tears began to fall from her eyes. She tried to stop her sobbing, not wanting to bother anyone.

Nothing had changed.

Nothing had changed at all.

"Ichi…" Oichi muffled her cry as she whispered, "Ichi can't save anyone. Ichi can't do anything."

Everyone would die. Takeda Shingen, Sanada Yukimura, Sarutobi Sasuke, everyone who had been kind to her. They would all die and leave her alone.

And there was nothing she could do.

There was nothing Oichi could do.

But maybe…

Oichi removed her hands from her face and wiped her tears with the sleeves of her yukata. She stood and walked out of her room.

Maybe... just maybe...

As she walked the corridors, she saw a maid and the maid bowed as she greeted, "Good afternoon, Megohime-dono."

"Good afternoon." Oichi bowed as well before asking, "Have you seen Oya- I mean… Otto-sama…"

The word still felt foreign to her but she continued, "Have you seen Otto-sama?"

She also had problems calling Shingen 'Otto-sama'. She no longer remembered her real father… if there was even a time when she had spent it with him. Although he may be the nearest father figure Oichi has ever known, it will still take a while before she could finally feel comfortable calling Shingen 'Otto-sama'. But the look of Shingen's face when she had first called him 'Otto-sama' was so beautiful for Oichi. It made her feel sad that she could not say it more freely. She thought that maybe if she continued to call him 'Otto-sama', Shingen would continue to smile so happily.

The maid continued to bow as she replied with a nervous tone, "I'm sorry, my lady, but I have not seen Oyakata-sama. I have seen Yukimura-dono in the training ground though. Perhaps he has seen Oyakata-sama."

"Yukimura..." Oichi said the name. Now that she Shingen's daughter, it would not be proper addressing the young tiger with the suffix '-sama' since he was of lower standing than her. That was easy to do since she didn't really add the suffix '-sama' to many people. She had assumed it was proper because she was a captive, a remnant of the Devil King's forces.

No. She had to stop thinking like that. She was Takeda Shingen's one and only daughter. She shook her head and tried to think if it's possible that one of Takeda Shingen's most loyal retainers may have an idea to where the Tiger of Kai was. Oichi nodded and said softly, "Thank you. I will try asking Yukimura."

"I'm happy that I was of service." The maid replied but Oichi noticed the maid was softly giggling. Although she was curious to why the maid was giggling, she did not say anything and walked away from the maid.

The training ground was next to the garden. Truthfully, it had once been a simply courtyard but the preparations for whatever was to come had turned it into a training ground. She got there soon enough and saw Yukimura with his two spears aimed at two different infantries. Behind the two infantries were more than a dozen other soldiers. All of them had their swords or spears at the ready, all aimed at Yukimura.

"Come at me with all you have!" Yukimura shouted with vigor as he raised his spears into a defensive position.

"Yah!" One of the soldiers behind the two infantries rushed towards Yukimura, his katana raised above his head. His war cry seemed like a sign as the other soldiers raised their voices as well as they rushed towards Yukimura at all direction.

"Yah! Hah!" Yukimura managed to defend against the assault, using his spears to either disarm or throw the soldiers to the ground. He disarmed one soldier that was to his right while his other spear hit the leg of another soldier. That soldier lost his balance and took two of his comrades with him to the ground. Yukimura continued his defensive position and Oichi could only stare at him in silence.

"Well, Danna seems to be able to control himself." Oichi heard a familiar voice suddenly next to her. She turned her head to the side and saw that Sasuke was already next to her, crouching as he scratched his cheek, "Maybe the training finally paid off."

As if to spite Sasuke's words, Yukimura impaled one of his spears to the ground and jumped off the ground. He used the momentum and began circling around the spear as he shouted, "Kaenguruma!"

Sasuke hit his face lightly with the palm of his hand as fire began to engulf the circle Yukimura's feet was creating. The soldiers all screamed in fear as they ran away from the fiery circle. Those that were unfortunate and could not escape were thrown away but the force of Yukimura's flames. Oichi could feel the hot air pass through her. Instead of fearing it, Oichi welcomed the warmth it gave her.

"Danna!" Sasuke called out as soon as Yukimura's fiery wheel had dissipated and Yukimura looked towards their direction.

Yukimura's face broke to a smile as he greeted, "Good afternoon, Oi-"

Sasuke placed his hands in front of him as if to halt Yukimura's words. Yukimura caught the name he was about to say and cleared his throat. Yukimura bowed as he apologized, "Forgive my carefree attitude. Good afternoon to you, Megohime-dono."

Oichi bowed as well and replied, "Good afternoon to you as well, Yukimura."

Sasuke turned to look at the battered soldiers and ordered, "Let's take a break for a while."

The soldiers looked grateful at Sasuke's words and replied, "Yes sir!"

As the soldiers began helping their unfortunate comrades who were unable to escape Yukimura's fire, Yukimura walked towards Oichi and Sasuke. Yukimura grinned as he asked, "It's been a while seen the three of us have been together. How have you been, Oi-"

"Danna." Sasuke whispered and Yukimura closed his mouth immediately.

Yukimura looked down as he apologized once more, "Forgive me. I seem to have a problem with remembering that Oi-"

"Aaahhh!" Yukimura shouted as he knelt, his palms on the ground as he shouted, "Forgive me, Oyakata-sama!"

"Why are you asking forgiveness from Oyakata-sama?" Sasuke asked but Yukimura did not answer him.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed while Oichi placed her hand on Yukimura's shoulder. With a soft voice, Oichi comforted the young tiger, "That's quite alright, Yukimura. Even..."

Sasuke noticed the slight pause on Oichi's words but did not say anything as the young woman continued, "I have problems with it. Sometimes I forget as well. Sometimes I feel myself calling you 'Yukimura-sama'."

"Oi-" Yukimura's eyes glimmered as he stared at Oichi but, before he could finish the name, Sasuke cleared his throat and Yukimura began to shout once more, "Aaahhh! Forgive my inadequacy!"

Oichi knelt in front of Yukimura and continued to hold Yukimura's arm gently as she called out, "Yukimura..."

"How about calling her something else then?" Sasuke suggested with a shrug. Both Yukimura and Oichi stared at Sasuke and Sasuke explained, "Some kind of nickname like..."

Sasuke scratched his cheek as he thought of a nickname for Oichi. A name came to his mind and he said, "Hime."

"Hime..." Yukimura repeated the word and Sasuke nodded.

"Makes sense, right? Her name is Megohime so calling her 'Hime' isn't that far fetch. Well..." Sasuke mumbled the next words, "... at least, it's less farfetched than 'Ichi' anyway."

"Hime..." Yukimura repeated the word once more before his lips curved into a grin. He looked at Oichi with big innocent eyes and called out, "Hime-dono!"

It took a moment before Oichi realized that Yukimura was calling her. Oichi gave a shy smile as she replied, "Yes, Yukimura?"

Yukimura brimmed with happiness as he shouted with his hands clenched to fists in front of him, "Ooohhh! Hime-dono!"

Sasuke blinked while Oichi mimicked Yukimura's actions and shouted, albeit in a smaller voice, "Yu-Yukimura!"

"Hime-dono!"

"Yukimura!"

All the soldiers were now staring at the two and Sasuke sighed as he placed his hand on his face while Yukimura continued, "Hime-dono!"

"Yukimura!" All of them stared at where the loud voice had come from.

Yukimura's smile became more energetic as he shouted enthusiastically, "Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!" Shingen called out loudly.

"Ah, ah. Now they're gonna be at it for hours-" Sasuke noticed Oichi was walking towards Shingen. Being around the two tigers for so long, Sasuke feared for the young woman's safety.

"Oyaka-" Yukimura stopped when he saw Oichi walking towards Shingen. With confused eyes, Yukimura called out, "Hime-dono?"

Oichi bowed at Yukimura and apologized, "I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I wish to speak to..."

Oichi paused to look at Shingen before continuing in a small shy voice, "... Otto-sama about something..."

A grin appeared on Shingen's face which made Yukimura grin as well. Shingen placed his hand on Oichi's shoulder and said in an affectionate tone that would suggest a father doting on his only child, "Of course. Anything for my number 1."

Shingen turned to look at Yukimura and shouted, "Yukimura! I will leave the soldiers up to you!"

"It would be my honor, Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura shouted back before turning towards the soldiers, "Everyone! Let's go!"

Shingen led Oichi away from the soldiers as they began by stretching with Yukimura leading them. They walked towards the koi pond, the same pond where Oichi talked to Matsu a few days ago. With a gentle expression in his face, Shingen asked Oichi softly, "What's on your mind, my dear?"

Oichi stared at Shingen and asked, "Who is Otto-sama fighting with?"

Shingen turned his head towards the soldiers before replying, "There are rumors of an army currently preparing in Osaka."

"Osaka?" Oichi asked, trying to remember who held Osaka. She knew it was a retainer of her brother but the name failed to come into her mind.

"We still don't know if the rumors are true but, even if it isn't, we would still be preparing." Shingen turned his head to stare at Oichi as he continued, "We must be prepared for enemies at all times."

"And also to prepare for the time when we will invade other provinces?" Oichi asked, staring at Shingen as well.

Shingen closed his eyes and replied, "Yes."

Oichi turned to look at the soldiers, her right hand on her chest, as she said, "Ichi... Ichi wasn't able to do anything. All Ichi could do was watch as Nagamasa-sama dies... as everyone Ichi knew and liked get corrupted by 'Nii-sama... as 'Nii-sama... leaves Ichi behind..."

Oichi turned to look at Shingen and the older man saw the determination hiding behind her watery eyes. Oichi's hand formed a fist as she continued, "But Megohime doesn't have to be the same as Ichi. Please..."

Oichi lowered her head and tears fell from her closed eyes as she begged, "Please let Megohime go with you to battle!"

Her plea was heard by every soldier and they all fell silent, staring at Shingen and Oichi. Shingen's face was expressionless as he said, "Battle is not a place for you, my dear. It is-"

Oichi raised her head and replied, "I promise I won't get in your way! I promise I would learn how to fight. I can use a naginata! I'll practice every day and, and, and-"

"Enough!" Shingen's loud voice stopped her words. Oichi's lips trembled and Shingen's eyes held sadness in them as he asked, "Why do you want to go to battle?"

"I..." Oichi took a step forward as she replied, "I don't want to be alone."

Her brother always left her when he went to battle. She was useless in battle.

Nagamasa always left her as well, saying she would be in the way, but she knew Nagamasa was only trying to protect her.

'Ichi' couldn't be there for them during those times but 'Megohime' doesn't have to be the same.

"Otto-sama, Yukimura, Sasuke and everyone else." With each word, she took a small step towards Shingen, "I want to be of help them. I want to be of used to all of you."

"You don't-"

"I wish to be with all of you." Oichi cut Shingen's words and she stopped right in front of Shingen, resting her forehead on the older man's chest. Tears fell from her eyes as she said, "I'm... I'm... I'm Takeda Megohime, the daughter of the Tiger of Kai. Please…"

There was a slight pause in her words but she continued, "Otto-sama... Let me stay by your side. Let me help protect Kai."

"Let me protect you." Oichi begged as she wrapped her arms around Shingen's waist.

She felt Shingen's hand on the back of her head as the Tiger of Kai asked softly, "Is this what you truly want? By going to battle with us, you will see countless deaths. Not just of our forces but of our enemies as well."

"I don't mind. I will fight anyone who tries to take Kai from us." Oichi replied as she gripped the fabric of Shingen's clothes tightly. She wanted to be with them. She wanted to protect them. She'll train and work hard to not be a nuisance. She'll train and train so that she could be of some use. Anyone who dare raise their blades against the Takeda, she'll fight them. She won't lose those she cared for: Shingen, Yukimura, Sasuke, the kind people of Kai...

"Even the kunoichi of Kenshin?" Shingen asked and Oichi remembered the kind blonde woman she met.

"Yes. Even her..." Oichi closed her eyes. She was a ninja of Uesugi. Uesugi was Takeda's main enemy. Kasuga was Megohime's enemy.

"How about Date Masamune, the ambitious boss of Oshu?" Shingen asked softly and Oichi's entire body tensed. She remembered the one-eyed dragon and the feelings she felt around him.

Safety, peace and...

Oichi tightened her grip on Shingen's clothes and dared not finish the last word in her mind. She had chosen. The day she last saw Masamune, the day she told him she wanted to stay with the Takeda, she had chosen. She knew that the day Masamune would become Takeda's enemy was inevitable. That's why...

"Even Masamune-sama..." Oichi said but she could not hide the pain her words carry as tears, different from the ones before, fell from her eyes, "Even Masamune-sama... I will..."

Oichi tried to banish the image of the one-eyed dragon from her mind. The one who was willing to grant her wish to die, the one who was always gentle with her, the one who talked to her as if they were equals, the one who shared his dreams with her, the one... she made a deal with...

Could she really raise her blade against him? Could she really try to fight him?

"I will fight him as well."

She has to. She had picked. She had chosen Takeda. She had chosen to live as Takeda Megohime.

The one the one-eyed dragon was kind to was 'Ichi'. The one he had shared his dreams with was 'Ichi'. The one he had made a deal with was 'Ichi'.

And the name he had softly said was 'Ichi'.

But the tears won't stop. She cried silently as Shingen held her gently, whispering to her, "I understand your resolve. If this is what you want then so be it."

"Thank you. Thank you." She tightened her grip on Shingen's clothes but the tears won't stop. All she could think about was the last smile he had given her and she cried. She cried as Oichi, for the past, and she cried as Megohime, for the future...

The future where she would have to face Date Masamune as an enemy.

.

Author's Notes: For the interpretation of Nohime, I hope you guys didn't feel it was too OOC. If you played the games (especially Sengoku Basara 2), you would actually see Nohime as someone who cares about people, she's just in love with the wrong kind of man. Seriously, the anime made her appear like a cruel woman worthy of being the devil king's wife but she's a nice lady in the games (well… nice to Ranmaru and Oichi anyway… also to the Maeda couple).


End file.
